What it means to smile
by always sunshine
Summary: Princess Zelda thought her life was over knowing Link did not love her, but when Link and Zelda are invited To SSBB mansion. She starts to hope that maybe she can get her real smile back.
1. Chapter 1: A Invitation

**I hope you all enjoy. This is my first more than one shot story.**

The Invitation

The sun started to appear over the hills of Hyrule. The castle is still being reconstructed, so I am living with Link in Orodon. It is a small town south of the Farron Woods, it is a very charming town. It has been one week since that heartbreaking scene took place and Midna decided to stay in Hyrule in till the castle is fully rebuilt. She says she wants to make sure I will be ok, but I think it is just an excuse to be with Link awhile longer. Since I agreed to live in Orodon temporarily with Link all I see is the two of them together chatting, laughing, and even holding hands. It's clear that they are a couple. The town's people welcomed me and Midna with open arms, but I think some of the children are a little frightened by her appearance. It still does not mask her beautiful qualities, like her facial features and beautiful long hair. I quickly became friends with the mayor's daughter Llia. She tells me about Link as a child and it just makes me love Link even more, which does not help my situation. Every night I go to the spring where I can cry without anyone finding me. Llia tells me the reason she likes me so much is because I smile all the time. I wonder what she would think if she really knew why I smile so much. I have recently learned that Llia has loved Link ever since they were kids and how it pains her to see Link with Midna. I guess that is another reason why we have so much in common. I wake up to the sound of the thumping of hooves. It seems that Link has come back from his daily ride. I look out the small window and see Link and Midna riding Epona. Tears start to form in my eyes and I quickly rub them off my face. I put on the fake smile I have recently formed and open the door.

"Good morning." I yell to the two. I can see the expressions of their face change, realizing that I am yelling to them. Link nods as he helps Midna down from Epona.

"How was your ride?" I ask covering the pain of being left out. I need to get use to this kind of thing since I am always ignored by the two love birds. Sometimes I have to even throw a rag at the two, to make them stop kissing. It's starting to make me feel sick.

" Lovely" said Midna with confidence.

" It is a beautiful morning, Farron woods looks absolutely beautiful. I smile and say

" that must be nice." The three of us walk into Link's home and I can already tell I am not needed. So I decided I should take a walk into town.

" I will go take a walk." I say sadly. As I start to close the door I can already see Midna pouncing on Link for a kiss. I am starting to get that horrible feeling of crying, but all I can do is shake it off. Link was right, it is a beautiful morning, there is not one cloud in the sky. As I continue into town many of the kids wave at me and ask me to play. I politely decline the offer and continue walking to Llia's house.

"Hey Zelda!" I turn and see Llia waving at me with a delighted look on her face. I give her a big smile and start walking faster to meet her.

"Hi Llia, how are you?" I ask feeling much better then minutes ago.

"I am great!" She said with a big smile. "What do you want to do today?" I hesitate before I say

"Let's go swimming." We go change into proper swim wear and walk to the lake. The water was very clear, I could see a variety of fish swimming gracefully through the cold water. I decided that I should just forget about Link and Midna and have some fun for once.

"Let's dive!" I say feeling confident in my choice of action. She hesitates a little but agrees with me and we start climbing the green vines up the large bolder. We jump across to the tallest bolder. Blowing in the wind was the grass that by blowing into it can call a beautiful hawk. Link taught this to me when... No, I can't think of Link. Today is about having fun not Link. I decided to jump first into that water. I can feel gravity pulling me down into the water. I inhale some air before I submerge completely into the clear blue water. The feeling of cold fills my body as I swim quickly to the other side of the lake. I hear a plop in the water, it must be Llia and I continue swimming farther and farther from the town buildings. Then suddenly I hear another splash and another. I decided to go up for air, as I exhale and catch my breath, I see Link and Midna in the lake too. I guess they decided to go for a little swim. I start to get that feeling again so I continue to swim in circles to preoccupy myself. Suddenly I feel a tug on my foot. I look down to see my foot is caught in water root. I try to free myself but my foot won't budge. Then I start to panic, what am I suppose to do call for help? I try to get above surface but I can't. I splash around to get someone's attention but no one's coming. Where's Llia? Did she go and talk to link and forgot about me? Well I did kind of swim away from her. That's when the need for air became desperate. I'm so stupid for swimming away, now I'm going to die. Stupid Zelda. Everything is getting blurry as I sink deeper into the lake. I hear voices screaming and I can hear Llia crying. I open my eyes to see Link above me looking like an angel. Am I in Heaven? No, I'm still in Orodon with the Town's people crowded around me asking Link if I am ok. I begin to cough and Link's expression changes to something more peaceful and relieved.

"I thought you were a goner." Said Link as he smiled.

"Zelda, Zelda, are you alright?" Llia said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say as I sit up. My head starts to spin and I can swear I see stars.

"Let's get you home." Link picks my up and heads to his house. We get inside and he lays me on the coach. My head is still dizzy from when I woke up. Link hands me a cup of water.

"Here, it will help your head." I move so Link can sit on the coach and I realize that Midna isn't here.

"Where's Midna?" I ask curiously since the two have been insuperable the past week.

"She is in town talking with the mayor." Said Link with a dark tone. Midna, talking to the mayor? Why in Goddess would she do that. I look at Link to see that his face is covered in worry. What happened did someone die? I have only seen Link like this when something is very serious. I open my mouth to speak but he is faster and passes me a letter.

"This came for us." I look at the letter strangely.

"For us?"

" I have my own like it." Link looks at me depressed. I look at the letter to see a weird seal shaped like a ball with many colors and what looks like cross but not exactly. I open it and take out a piece of paper .

**Princess Zelda**

**You have been invited to Super Smash Brother Brawl Mansion. Where you will fight in battles and meet new friends. This is different than Super Smash Brothers Melee. You will live in SSBB Mansion with the other contenders. We will see you there.**

Signed

Master Hand

I sat there shocked and Link just looked at my me and walked out of the room.

**Well there you go chapter 1. Please review/comment follow or whatever you do. I am hoping to ****make this a long story. I hope you guys liked it. I don't know why I had Zelda ****almost drown. Just ****happened. XD Next chapter will come soon hopefully. **


	2. Chapter 2 The arrival

**CHAPTER 2 YAY! I am sorry I am having a very busy summer and I am gone for another week but I am going to see if I can bring my laptop. ;3 Thank you for all the positive reviews and those who took the time to help me. It makes me feel so happy and warm inside you have no idea. So this chapter will be in Zelda's pov again I think some other will be in normal pov later and again please review and I hope you enjoy.**

The arrival

The sun is beating down on the small village of Ordon. The town's people have gathered to see Link and I off. I run over to ilia and give her a good bye hug.

Its horrible, I just made a friend too. I know I will see my other friends at the brawl mansion... wait, no. What if there is completely different people then

before. What if they don't like me and shun me. What if they see through my smile that I have worked so hard to make real. I can feel my stomach drop at

the thought.

"Zelda, it hurts." I realize I have been hugging ilia tighter and tighter thinking about these awful possibility's.

" O, sorry." I say embarrassed. She smiles and says.

"Its ok. I am going to miss you Zelda. I can see here eyes water.

" I will miss you too." I can feel my eyes water as well, but I quickly wipe them and show my famous smile and walk back over to where Link and Midna are.

They have been embracing since they woke up. It must hurt knowing they will be separated. I think this is the first time I do not want to be Midna. I feel

sorry for the two love birds. I hear a sudden cry from behind me. It was the little boy named Colin running from where his mother stood with her new born

baby in her arms.

"Colin!" she yells as he runs high speed to Link and Midna.

" Link don't leave!" he said as he crashed into Link for a hug. By that time Link and Midna were apart from there embrace earlier. Link returns Colin's hug.

" I wont be gone forever, don't worry Colin." He said as Colin began to cry into Link. Link was right I would not be forever we would come back sooner or

later. I do not think Link has every lied before. I respect him for that. I have no idea how long we will be at this Brawl Mansion. It's not like we have not done

this before. We went to the melee mansion many years ago. That is where I made friends with Princess Peach and Prince Marth. They are great friends of

mine. I can still remember how they dressed. Princess Peach or just Peach as I liked to call her, wore a beautiful Pink dress with white silk gloves. She also

had a beautiful blue gem that was upon her cheats. Marth was dressed in blue head to toe with a beautiful blue cape that had a circular red ruby and a

sword that was longer than both my arms combined. He wore a tiara of some sort on his head. He wore it as respect for his deceased mother. At first many

of the male brawlers would make fun of him for it, but Marth would never tell them off or tell them why he wore it. He always kept calm and ignored there

teasing. Later Peach told them why he wore it and some of them immediately apologized to Marth but some were to ashamed to even speak to him again.

Not knowing that he would forgive them anyway. Peach and Marth were not the only friends I had. I got to know many of the contender like pickachu, Roy,

Fox, Kirby, Samus, and sadly Captain Falcon. Link and I have always been best friends so it was no surprise that we would start to depend on each other. I

started falling for Link through our close friendship we both knew each other so well I am surprised I did not realize these feelings sooner, but they were

also my downfall and he was and is my first love. When Link and Colin finished their good byes. Link looked and me and I looked back. It was 11:58 In the

letter that I read at least twenty times it said at noon a portal would come and take us to the Brawl Mansion. I said my final good byes and walked over to

link.

"Are you alright?" I asked with a worried look on my face. He looked horrible both him and Midna. They could not sleep last night from hearing the shocking

news. It is weird to think the last time we got this letter we were overjoyed and thrilled and now it makes me feel like I just want to go and hid in my room

like when I was small. Only one more minute till the portal comes. The town's people crowd around Link and I. Link gives me a tired smile and I give him one

back. Midna runs to Link and gives him a good bye kiss. I have to look away and pretend my nail was chipped and that I had to examine it . When they finally

finished their lip locking the portal came into view. I waved fare well to the town's people with a big smile and Link and I went through the portal. As we

merged with the portal, flashes of light scattered around us. The feeling of going through the portal feels like a gust of wind passing through my whole body.

I shiver from this but Link just stands there and dose not flinch. The separation must be taking its toll on him. Even if he dose not seem like hes hurting, if

you look hard enough you can see it in his eyes. Link has told me before that he is this way to show no weakness. Since he is usually shorter then his

opponent and they usually under estimate him, but Link is much stronger then he seems. I remember In Ordon, one of the goats got free and was sprinting

down the hill to the town and Link stopped the goat by grabbing onto its horns throwing it to the side. After that moment I would never doubt his strength,

even if I have not before. I soon come back to reality as I look around stunned at the building before me. The building was the real definition of a mansion.

There was what looked like 5 stories of angelic brick. The trees were lined up in a row leading to the enormous building. Before the entrance, there was a

stunning water fountain that is programed to created the Super smash brother brawl icon as they call it. The scene left me flabbergasted. It did not take me

a long till I saw Link getting farther and farther away from me.

"Wait, Link!" I start to sprint as I lift up my dress so I don't trip. Link turns around with a smirk on that drop dead gorgeous face.

" Come on slow poke. I can't wait for you all day." That's when I come up and hit him on the shoulder and all we can do is laugh at each other. All trace of

pain in his eyes have been replaced with laughter. As we start to head to the door I realize there is no one outside.

"Are we late?" I ask Link nervously.

"I don't think so the letter told us when the portal would pick us up. Maybe everyone is inside." Link said with confidence. I start to feel more at ease. We

open the door to see an even more astonishing layout. The walls of the main hall were golden with pictures all around the room. There was an oversized

stare case leading up to other rooms. I could feel the excitement building inside me as I saw familiar faces like Fox who was talking to Falco and Mario taking

with his brother who I have not seen before Lugi. Even seeing Ganondorf brought a small joy to me. I was about to go great them when I saw Peach and

Marth taking near the stare case.

"Zelda! Link!" Peach said as she ran towards us with Marth walking close behind.

" Hey peach." I say with that new smile. Of coarse she dose not notice and says

"I am so happy you both came. Marth just came in before you."

"Hey long time no see princess." Link says with another smirk.

"Nice to see you again tights."

"Jeez you guys." Peach say and rolled her eyes. I just laugh at the scene. Link and Marth don't hate each other but they like to make fun of each other as a

joke. It is actually very amusing to watch them make up things.

" So were is Roy." Link ask with a curious look on his face. Both Peach and Marth look at each other with an uneasy expression.

"Whats wrong?" I ask feeling a little scared.

"He's not coming." Marth says not looking at our eyes.

"What do you mean he is not coming." Link says with anger in his voice.

"He had other things to do." Peach said also not looking at Link's or my eyes. There was an awkward silence for awhile. There was a mix of emotions going

through everyone. I was sure Roy was coming back this year he said if this ever happened again he would definitely come back. I break the silence by

saying..

"Well Marth Peach, do you want to show us around." The atmosphere quickly changed as Peach chimes in

"That's a great idea Zelda! Let me show you around." We all start to walk through a door to the right of the entrance. From then on we see many new

rooms like the kitchen which was filled with so many cooking instruments it was hard to count. We also looked at the gardens, sitting quarters, and also a

maze which looked like it would keep going. We were not aloud to go upstairs until the orientation was finished, but their were rumors there was a training

room and a inside swimming pool. I did not get to meet many people because the orientation started very quickly. We took our seats in a big auditorium near

the Mansion. It looked like we would be having our matches here. The lights started to turn down and so did the sound of talking amongst the challengers.

The lights were turned to a position on the stage where non over than Master hand stood. Master hand was one of the opponents we had to face in melee.

I can say that he was a very hard challenger.

"Welcome challengers to Brawl Mansion." Many cheers and clapping were heard throughout the auditorium.

"I welcome all of you back and the many that are new." Another applause paused his speech.

"Sadly some of the old challengers could not make this tremendous event and we wish them the best." I look around to see who was missing, I did not see

Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, or pichu. I lean into Link and whisper,

"There is a lot of new contenders this time." He nods and we continue listing to Master Hand.

"Now I will review the rules you will all have to follow. 1. males are not allowed into female rooms. Grunts and laughter start to fill the room.

"I know, I know, what a shame. 2. You may not leave Brawl Mansion until the time that your all needed here is up. 3. In battles there is absolutely no

cheating. If you cheat you will be banned from The Brawl Mansion understood." Every one agreed in unison.

"Well than let me introduce you to our new competitors!" The lights turned back on so we could see every one. Master Hand started yelling out names in the

microphone and applause followed after.

"I bet your happy now that most of them are shorter than you?" Marth says with a warm smile on his face.

" You just wait for the arena pretty boy." It is true Marth is one of the most liked guys around and its no surprise if he finds love letters tucked under the

door of his room. I know Peach has complained countless times to me about how she like the prince but Peach likes a new guy every other week.

"Pit!" A brown haired angel stood up. He looked very young and seemed to be caring a weapon of some kind.

" Last but not least Ike!" The applause continues as a tall man with wild blue hair stands us. Peach's eyes lighten up and she says

"O well hello Ike." I had to admit he was good looking he looked fierce too. He sat down almost as fast as he stood up. It seems he dos not like a lot of

attention.

" Now, when you go up the stair case to the rooms your names will be on a piece of paper stuck to the door. That is where you will be sleeping. Any

questions?" No one answered.

"Great well ladies first." Peach and I said our good byes to Link and Marth and started heading up the staircase. We walked down the hall to see our names

written on the same piece of paper.

"Looks why we will be roommates!." Peach says with delight but there is also another name on the paper.

"So it Samus Aran." I say and I could see the color draining out of Peache's face. I have only talked with Samus for short amounts of times. We either talked

about the battles or who we would like to verse that day. Peach on the other hand thought Samus was weird for always being in her armor suit and thinks

she should show her feminine side more. We open the door to see a blond woman in a blue jumpsuit unpacking from a big suitcase. She was beautiful and

looked like she was eye candy for any type of male. I now understand why she was in that suit so much. So people would take her seriously at fighting.

"Hello Samus Its nice seeing you again." I say as she suddenly realizes we are standing there.

" Hi." Peach says with annoyance in her voice.

"Hi.." An awkward silence fills the room.

"So, it is getting late we should get ready for bed right Peach?" I could see the annoyed look on her face as she glared at Samus.

"Right Peach?" I ask a little bit louder

"Sure." We unpack and start heading to bead." I lay down in bed and let out a sigh, its been a long day and I just want to go to sleep. I hope I can.

**Long chapter this time hopefully that can hold you over till I get back. Thank you Savii for looking at this for me. I tired my best with the grammar but I know I probably missed some so please tell me if anyone sees mistakes.** **After this chapter things will pick up don't worry please review so I know If people are actually reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Brawl

**Hi guys! I am back from vacation. Thank you for the reviews and please if anyone who is reading this and has not reviewed, I encourage you to do so. I really need some feed back. I want to make sure you guys get some enjoyment out of this. **

** The first brawl**

I wake up to the sound of two girls bickering. I can already tell this was going to be an uneasy morning.

"I told you I need the extra room for my shoes!" As I rub my eyes, I can see shoes of different color and style scattered around the room.

"What the?"

"Well that extra room is not my closet." Samus says with her hands clenched in a fist. It looked like she was going to hit her.

"Well its not like its full, all you wear is that jump suit!" I start to moan loudly to try and get their attention.

"Its to early for this." I say as their fighting only became louder. I can't even think.

" You just wait till we get to the battle field. I swear I will rip out that blond hair of yours." Peach says, they are face to face now waiting for the other to throw the first punch or slap.

" Those are fighting words princess, you can't even save yourself from a giant turtle."

"SHUT UP!" They both jump at the sound of my voice and turn to me they must of just realized I was hear. Figures.

"You guys are going to wake up the whole mansion with your yelling." I rub my eyes again to try and figure out how to fix this.

"Well I need a place to put my shoes." I could see Samus ready to add another comment. When I stop her and say.

" Just put them in mine." Both of them look at me with a shocked expression.

" I have enough room for your shoes, so just put them their."

" Thanks Zelda!" Peach starts to collect her shoes and put them in my closet. Samus gives me a questioning look and I confirm it with a tired smile. She

stares at me for another moment and proceeds to the bathroom. I can hear the sound of running water come from the shower.

" Hey I called the shower first!" Peach says hurrying to the bathroom door."

"Peach, let it go." I could see the frustration on her face as she let go of the door handle and went back to collecting her shoes.

After a nice shower and a change of clothes we finally proceed down the stairs. Peach and Samus were at a safe distance so I don't have to worry to much if

they decided to attack each other. I look down to see Link and Marth with two newcomers.

"Hey Zelda over hear." Link says with a cheerful expression. Its nice to see him happy again. Both Peach and I walk down to the group of boys. Samus, who

was still mad at Peach walked into the sitting room. I noticed Marth stare as she walked into the other room. He turned and caught me noticing this. He rubs

the back of his neck in embarrassment and says.

" I would like you girls to meet Pit and Ike.

" I am Pit nice to meet you."The boy with the wings extends his hand and Peach and I greet him. Ike on the other hand only grunts and looks away.

" You guys ready for the first tournament." Marth says with a warm smile.

"I know I am!" We all look at the angel boy with a questionable look.

"What? I can fight pretty good."

" Hey don't underestimate the kid, Zelda here..." I felt Link's arm grab my shoulder and pull me into him.

"Won three tournaments last year." I smile at the complement, but just being close to Link makes me feel a mix of good and bad feelings. I love being with

him, he is my best friend. It feels weird now being close after months of being excluded by him. When we were in Hyrule we barley had time to talk. He was

always with Midna. When Link and I arrived It felt like old times. I feel like a replacement in a way. Some places more than others. I don't want Link to know

these feelings. I haven't even told him what I feel. Months ago I developed a fake smile that took place of my real one. I still can't find that real smile its like

it disappeared forever. In the corner of my eye I see Ike giving me a look I would never think he would make. He looks uncertain of something like a hard

math problem. I remember when I was little the tutor would always create challenging problems for me to solve. Which never ended well. Ike seems more of

a man with few words and expressions. I slowly pull away from Link's hold.

"Well you girls should hurry and sign up for the tournament." Marth says with urgency in his voice.

"I heard the winner gets to have a family member or friend visit before visiting day." Pit says with excitement.

"Really! Are you serious!" Link says with a smile so big it could out shine the sun. Peach looks at me. She knows about my feelings for Link and I know she will demand an explanation later.

"Tell you later." I mouth to her

Ike's curious look disappears quickly from his face and is replaced with the old blank one.

"Lets go sign up." I say to Peach and she nods in agreements." We walk to the sign up table.

" What was that about." She says with her eyes staring into my soul. I know she needs an answer. I just don't want to answer right now.

"Later" I say flatly. We sign our names and join everyone into the dinning room where breakfast is served. The dinning room consists of a long wooden table

with the exact number of chairs for the brawlers. After breakfast everyone heads to the arena to see who is up first.

" Good morning brawlers!." Master hand's voice is blasting through the speakers. I have to cover my ears from the volume.

"Sorry about that." The volume is lowered.

"The tournaments will be a little different than before. We will start with two brawls at a time you can watch both on the monitors conveniently placed on

both sides of the arena."The real arena is a big globe and has a dark purple color. It gives the illusion that we are on the fields we fight in. The bleachers

circle around the globe so everyone can see.

"We will start out with a four man brawl. Please look at the screens to see the brawlers up first."

The first Brawl is between Mario, Samus, Captain Falcon and Ness. The second was Peach, Fox, Meta Knight, and I. Peach and I looked at each other with a

smirk on both our faces. In four man brawls we try to delay fighting each other till we are the only ones left. That's when a real brawl begins. Before We go

in we get good luck from both Link and Marth. I see Samus walking to the entrance of the globe.

"Good luck Samus." I say, she turns and smiles.

"You too." Then she disappears into the globe. I look at the screen again, I have battled Fox before he is known for his speed. Meta Knight is a whole other story. Peach and I walk through the globe entrance.

Battle stage: Hyrule temple

I am transported to the east of the temple. Peach is at the north, Fox is in the west and Meta Knight is in the south. The announcer yells go and I sprint to

the west. My heart is racing from the adrenaline. I can see Fox running to meet me. Peach decides to start with Meta Knight. He sores through the sky up to

Peach and slashes her with his sword. She starts tumbling down to the floor. I want to go back to help, but its to late now. Fox and I meet and my hand

starts to glow with power. I strike Fox with my hand and he is thrown back. He quickly gets up and shoots his blaster in my direction. I barley miss as I

escape to a higher place. Peach has gotten up and strikes Meta Knight with her gold crown. He squints at the pain, but drill rushes her to the edge. Fox

appears in front of me and hits me on the side. I stumble back and use Din's fire. This throws Fox of the side and he falls down south. I rush after him and hit

him harder on the ground with my leg. He hits the ground with a thud. He gets up fast enough to get a hold of my ankle and throw me down deeper south. I

hit the floor with a groan. My ankle is in a lot of pain. As I lay down I look up to see Peach hitting Meta Knight with a pan. It must be very effective because

he is thrown east. I get up wincing at the pain. I will need to change fast. I see Fox rushing down. I hit him back with Din's fire again and that gives me

enough time to change into my Shiek apparel. I grab my needles and jump to throw them at Fox, but he uses his reflector to reflect the needles and they fall

to the ground. We are finally on the same ground. Fox gets ready to kick but I stop his leg with mine. He grabs for his blaster and I vanish only to appear

behind him and kicked him in the back. I side step for another kick and he falls of the edge. I transform back into my dress and shoes. I know it's not over.

Fox jumps back up and tackles me to the ground. My hand starts to glow again and I hit him in the stomach. I don't really want to hurt Fox. Then I hear a

scream. I freeze as I watch Peach plummet to her death. Even if she won't die it gave me a horrible feeling in my stomach.

"Player defeated." The sound blast into my ears. As it dies down there is still a ringing in my ears.

Fox uses the time as an advantage. He hits me off the edge and I begin to fall. I quickly grab the edge and try to hold my self up. Meta Knight is heading

down to us. I need to think fast. I don't want Fox to fight him. Hes been breathing hard while they were fighting. What can I do? What can I do?

"Got it." I think in my head. While Fox is charging his blaster. I sprint towards him and slap the gun out of his hand and I throw him off the cliff. He tries to get

back up but he is to tired and the light flashes from below. I am sorry Fox. That's when Meta Knight started going down the small hill to the area where I am.

I need to get to better ground. I use Farore's Wind to get above ground. I can see Meta Knight's anger increase from me moving so much. He shoots up in

the sky with his sword steady in his hand. He charges at me and my heart starts thumbing so loud I can't hear my self think. Hes getting closer and closer

and I am just standing here trying to figure out what to do. Do something quick Zelda. The sword was inches from my skin when I summoned the blue

diamond around me. He gets sent back into a wall.

"How is Zelda doing." Link asks Marth, who is staring intensely at the screen.

"Pretty good actually. She hasn't died yet." He says with a smile.

" Will she be okay Link?" Pit asks with a sad expression on his face.

"Meta Knight is a very good fighter too." Link pats Pit on the back.

"Don't worry, Zelda looks weak but she's strong on the inside." Link says with a warm smile.

"You have no idea." The three boys look back to see Ike staring at the screen. It seems like he knows something about Zelda that Link does not know. This

made Link feel frustrated. They only just met him today. What could he possibly know about Zelda.

I start to run to the west of the temple. My dress has been ripped all over. This brawl feels like it has been going on forever. I stop at the edge of the

temple. As I turn around I can see Meta Knight close behind. My ankle hurts like crazy. I try to create Din's fire but he disappears behind his cape. I feel a

gush of wind behind me and then I feel a pain in the back of my right arm.

I stumble to the ground looking at the gash from Meta Knight's sword. Blood is gushing out of my arm. I need time to cover this. I try to create Din's fire and

succeed in hitting Meta Knight off the cliff. He has those wings so I know he will be back here in no time. I ripe a pieces of my dress off and make a bandage

for my arm. I am sick of this. My dress is ruined. I look like a mess and I just want this to end. I feel the anger boil up inside me. As Meta Knight comes back

up to the temple. I charge my hand full of magic and hide it behind my back. I pretend to be panicking about my arm and be distracted. Meta Knight tries to

rush me with his blade. I can see the confidence in his yellow eyes. I can see he is going to go for my side. We are not allowed to kill each other in brawls

but sometimes it gets close to that. I remember in melee Link almost died from fighting. I stayed with him when he was in the nursing station. It has been a

big controversy about having heroes and villains fight together and against each other. They say it is a way for everyone to bond. He plunges the sword into

me but I grab it with my hand. The momentum bounces of the sword to Meta Knight and he shoots through the sky. Then a flash of light appears in the sky.

"WINNER." I sigh and fall to the ground. That was a hard battle. I walk through the globe arena to see everyone clapping and cheering. All I want to do is

sleep.

"You did great out there Zel." Link pats me on the back. I flinch. I have not heard Link call me by that nickname in a long time. It makes me feel happy.

" O sorry." He says. Samus walks up to me with a smile on her face. I can't wait to see what our brawl will be like. She must have won her brawl.

"Zelda!" I turn around and I almost collapse from Peach's hug.

"I thought you were going to die in there." Tears were falling down her face.

" he was so scary." She started to shake. I don't blame her. She did not fall gracefully. Many of the competitors congratulate me and I thank them. I start to

walk to the nurse station and I see Ike going the other direction. As we pass I can see a smirk on his face.

" Very kinky princess." He says as he walks away. For a moment I am completely confused by his comment. Then I look down and my face starts to heat up.

My clothes have been ripped showing the side of my calf and a cut above my breast area. I start to sprint to the nurse station. When I get there I am out of

breath. One of the nurses gives me a dress to change into. As they fix my wounds I can't stop my self of thinking about how different everything is from

melee. I was really lucky in that battle but I can't say the same for the next. Everyone gathers to see who is next in the tournament. The first battle's lineup

is Pit, Olimar, Diddy Kong, and Falco. The second is Snake, Luigi, Yoshi, and Rob.

"Wish me luck guys!" Pit says as he enters the arena. We all gather in a circle and talk Ike and Samus included.

" You ok Peach?" Marth ask with a worried look on his face. Peach seems shaken up from the battle.

" I I am fine." She says. She looks as pale as a ghost.

" Next time I will remember my umbrella." She laughs at herself, trying to lighten the mood. I can see Samus giving her a sad look. It seems like the fight they

both held a grudge on, is forgotten now.

"I wonder who I will bring if I win." says Marth with a smile on his face.

" I am pumped for this." Link says with enthusiasm.

" I am definitely going to win."

"What if you don't." says Marth with a playful smirk.

"Then Zelda can help me out right Zel?" Link looks at me with pleading eyes. The last thing I need is Midna to come back and be all lovey dovey with Link.

"Sure." I say with a forced smile. What was I suppose to say no. Everyone smiled and laughed. Everyone except, Ike who was intensely staring at me. I kept

my smile on even if his stare made me feel awkward. Then Ike opened his mouth and said the thing I hoped never to hear.

" Is that supposed to be a smile."

**So this is my first attempt at writing a brawl fight. I would like it if you guys gave me your opinion. There will be more tournaments and brawls in the future. So I would love to know what you think. I am going to continue this story in past tense because I think It would be easier for me. This is a long chapter I almost got to five pages. o.o So please please review. **


	4. Chapter 4 Discovered Secret

**Hey sorry this chapter is a little late. I don't mean to keep you waiting. Or maybe I do ; D So I have no plan with this Ill just go with the flow. Well I know the plot but you know what I mean. Please review. : D**

A Discovered Secret

The group grew silent as they all look at the mercenary. I stood there not trying to hide my expression.

"He figured it out. How could he? I was hiding it so well. I thought I was hiding it well. Obviously Ike figured it out," All these thoughts fill my brain as Link responds with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" My heart sinks. I don't want to hear his reason for finding out. As Ike begins to speak, I interrupt and say.

" Excuse me I have to talk to Ike." I grab Ike's cape and he does not resist, as I drag him outside. The sky is clear and It is a perfect day to walk through the garden. That's what I did but instead of walking I am dragging a mercenary through it, to find a place where I could deal with the matter at hand. I finally stop in a small area deep in the garden where trees surrounded us. I drop his cape and he notices that I have caused a rip in the nice fabric. He scowls and says with his low voice.

"Why have you dragged me all the way out here may I ask?"

"What was that?" I ask obviously frustrated at his lack of awareness.

"What was what?" He ask with a uninterested tone.

"Why did you ask that in front of everyone." I can feel my face becoming red from the anger. He could of ruined everything. Link would have asked me whats wrong and it would only go downhill from there. I haven't even told Peach about the whole situation yet.

"I was curious." He says like it meant nothing.

"Then you could of asked me in private!" I could hear my voice echo through the garden. I quickly cover my mouth in embarrassment.

"If I was you I would spend less time yelling and fix that poor excuse of a smile." He smirks and bumps into me as he walks out of the garden. I stood there frozen from the contact of our shoulders. It gives me a weird feeling that stays there for awhile.

" Fix my smile." I say to myself as I lean against a tree. Maybe Ike was right. I can't stay unhappy forever. I need to find a reason to smile again and getting over Link will help that. I start walking out of the garden and see Peach running to my side.

"Zelda are you okay." She stops in front of me breathing hard. She must have been looking for me all this time

"I just saw Ike walking into the mansion. Is every thing okay?" She gives me a worried look and I think this is the time.

"No Peach, it's not." That's when I explain it all. Every last detail. It was hard not to cry in front of her but I stayed strong. I never let her talk while I explained it. She didn't seem like she had anything to say anyway. When I finally finish, she looks at me with a shocked look on her face.

"O Zelda I am so sorry." She looks like she is going to cry.

"I am a horrible friend for not noticing. How can Link do that knowing that you have feelings for him."

O right that's what I forgot to mention.

"He doesn't know." I say looking at the ground.

"You haven't told him!" She yells. I put my finger up to my mouth telling her to be quiet. Peach has tried to make me confess to Link since I told her my feelings for him. It almost worked once but luckily for me I was interrupted by a angry Captain Falcon chasing Pikachu around the mansion. Now that I think about it maybe I should have confessed back then. I had so many chances to tell him how I feel and I wasted all of them. Now he is with Midna, the happiest couple in the world. I could feel the jealousy and frustration start to fill my body.

"Zelda! Are you listing to me?" I jump to see Peach looking at me with a annoyed look. I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts to hear her complaining about my lack of confidence . Which was not always a bad thing.

"When I was 15 I already had my first kiss." She says with pride. Unlike Peach, I was not a girl who kissed for fun. I want to kiss the one I love.

"Whatever. Let's just go back." I stand up and both Peach and I walk back to the arena. Pit's battle was already completed leaving him the winner and he was heading to the next round. I looked around to see if Ike was anywhere. Peach and I join the group at the bleachers. Link smiles at me and pats the bench. I nod and sit next to Link.

"I won my battle." He says with a big smile on his face. I smiled at him and congratulated him.

"It looks like Ike is doing pretty good." I looked up at the screen to see Ike hit Donkey Kong off the stage. It was between Ike and Bowser. Bowser charged at Ike steadying his arm to throw a hard punch. Ike grabbed his arm and kicked him to the edge. I sat there in awe as Ike throws his heavy sword in the air. He jumps and catches it in midair. He plummeted down onto Bowser who had no time to escape and he flew off the stage.

"That battle will be fun." Link says as he rolles his eyes.

"What." I say and looked at Link confused. He sighs deeply and said we will probably have to verse him soon." Link did not seem excited about this. I know I am not. He looks ten time stronger than I could ever be. I would have to be super lucky to win. As Ike transported out of the arena many brawlers clap and cheer. He just nods and walks to Marth who congratulats him by patting him on the back. Just looking at the two swordsmen, anyone could see they were an odd match. Marth is a charming, polite, and positive guy. While Ike is more blunt, rude and barley smiles, and he says I should find my real smile, when he doesn't even smile. For awhile we watch brawlers fight and fight till the sun came down. So far the brawlers who are going to the next round are. Samus, Ike, Link, Ness, Wolf, Pit, Kirby, and I.

"Well that is it for today tomorrow we will continue the tournament" Master hand says and turns off the mike. We all walk to the mansion. Peach, Samus and I say goodbye to the boys and walk to our room.

" I am going to take a shower." I say, they don't ask me why and get ready for bed. Even if I took a shower this morning I need one to wash the stress away. I rest my head on the shower wall and think.

I need to get stronger if I am going to continue in the tournament, but do I really need to win I don't have any visitors except Impa. Impa has took care of me ever since I was little, but I can see her on visitor day. It was hard making friends I never left the castle so I could only make friends with the maids and Link. Then there is the problem of my smile. That will take some time. I turn the shower off and walk out to see Samus and Peach bickering again. I roll my eyes and walk to my bed and change. I just want to sleep. I stay awake laying on my side till the two girls decided to go to sleep. I close my eyes, but I can't sleep. Time passes by and It is twelve o'clock. I give up I need fresh air. I get up from my bed and walk outside. They never said anything about staying up late. I walk into the huge garden and look at the assorted flowers around me. They look stunning as the moonlight shines around them. I decided to walk farther into the garden. The moon light shines through the trees so I can see my path. I stop near a small pond. I sit down and stare into the water. I look around me and see a giant tree. I get up and strike it with my hand. The collusion of my hand and the tree make me whimper in pain. My eyes get blurry from the tears. I can't do this I'm not strong enough. I hear a sound in the bushes and turn sharply to see what it is.

"O great." There stands Ike with his sword on his shoulder giving me a blank look.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I should be saying the same thing." I say, as I cross my arms around my chest. Did it just get colder? He walks near the pond and stares at the water. The painful silence continues till I break it and say.

"Can you teach me how to be stronger." I say stopping myself from trying to run. He raises his eye brow at me with a interested look on his face.

"You don't think you will win the tournament." He says and I look at him with a angry expression.

"No, I just want to become stronger for myself." A gust of wind blows my hair into my face and I brush it back. He hasn't stopped looking at me since I asked him. A dead silence fills the garden and I look at the ground.

"Alright." I look up shocked that he agreed. He changes his position and holds his sword to me. I quickly get in a ready stance. He lunches towards me and I miss his sword by inches and I stumble away.

"Be ready!" He yells and runs forward, this time I block his sword and hit him in the chest. This makes him step back.

"Hit harder!" He yells. As he hits my back and I fall to the ground. I get up and side step to the left and kick him in the gut. He doesn't even flinch. He grabs my arm and I yell out in pain as he gets close to my face.

"Without magic you are nothing." This makes me angry. I free my arm and he whirls his sword around and I duck. Is he trying to actually hurt me? I look at him with a horrified look on my face, but he continues to try and hit me to the ground. I miss his sword but he kicks me to the ground. I lay on the ground and he lifts his sword and swings it down towards me. I roll out of the way just in time and the sword sinks into the earth. This is my chance. I grab his clothes and get on top of him. I struggle to hold him down. He flips me over and hovers above me. We both breath hard into each others face. My night gown is covered in dirt. And Ike's face is a little to close for comfort. We stare at each other for what feels like a life time. He gets up and grabs his sword.

"We will do this tomorrow same time." He starts to walk away and I can only stare as he disappears from sight. I hold onto my knees and look down. What am I doing?

**I am so sorry that this chapter took awhile. I will try to produce them faster. Please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. I don't care if this story gets popular I just want to know what people think. Thank you TloZfantic44 for reviewing more than one. XD **** : )**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Partner

**New chapter! Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it. : 3 I am thinking of ideas for other stories. I hope that my writing is improving.**

It has been two weeks since the tournament; Samus won and decided not to bring anyone early. Many brawlers were confused on why she wasted the

prize. Unlike most brawlers, Samus was from an orphanage and later became a bounty hunter.

It has been two weeks full of midnight training with Ike and I am exhausted. Many people ask me why I am so tired all the time. I either try to change the

subject or give a pathetic excuse like I couldn't sleep. I have improved since our first practice but every time I improve, Ike becomes stronger. I don't think I

will ever beat him in a brawl. Ike's sword slices a tree and I jump in surprise. My breathing is loud as I stop to take a breath. My clothes and hair are covered

in dirt. Tonight we tried diving to grab brawl items, but instead of brawl items we used sticks and rocks.

"Go!" He screams as I rush to grab the rock he threw near the water. He grabs his sword and rushes towards me. I grab the rock right before he hits me

against a tree. I hit the tree with a loud thud and I quickly get up ready for his next attack. He gives me a blank look then relaxes his body. This gives me the

OK to finally relax. "We're done." He says as he cleans the dirt off his sword. I inch closer to him and nudge him with my shoulder.

"So?

"So, what?

"How did I do?" I ask with a hopeful look. He looks at me for a second and lets out a deep sigh.

"You have gotten better." I smile, feeling content as we start to walk out of the garden. We walk in silence as the moon shines through the trees, leaving

streaks of light to lead us to the mansion.

"You should smile like that more." He says. I turn to see him looking at me. His eyes shine with the moon and I am left speechless for a minute.

"Oh, really." I put a strand of my hair behind my ear as I look away in embarrassment. It is true I have been smiling more than before, but they never lasted

long. I still haven't found my true smile, but I won't give up. As we enter the mansion, we say our goodbyes and walk up the opposite stairs to our dorms. I

open the door to my room as slowly as I can. It seems like Peach and Samus are still asleep. I close the door behind me, and that's when a light turns on. I

sharply turn to see the two blondes standing in front of me with serious looks.

"Where have you been?" says Samus with a death glare.

"It's two in the morning!" Peach yells as quietly as she can. I go into the bathroom and start the shower. I come back out to tell the girls the truth. "You have

been doing this for the last two weeks. Look at yourself you covered in mud." Peach starts to tap her foot with frustration. I sit on my bed and look up at the

girls.

"I have been training," I can see their eyebrows go up. "with Ike." That's when their faces completely change to shock.

"The mercenary?" Samus ask with doubt in her voice. The girls exchange looks and Samus asks why.

"Well, I wanted to become stronger and he offered to help me…well more like forced." I give them a cheesy smile and they glare back at me.

"That's great!" Peach says with delight. "He's very handsome too." She claps her hands in glee.

Samus rolls her eyes and says. "Let's go to bed." I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower than jump into bed.

Now that my roommates know about my midnight activities, it gives me a feeling of relieve. No more worrying about waking them or having to explain why I

look so tired. I walk into the dining hall where everyone is eating and chatting. I take a seat next to Pit who gives me a warm smile.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda," I give him a smile.

"Hello Pit," We continue to talk over breakfast. Pit tells me about his life in the sky and how he protects his land. I hear the movement of a chair.

"Good morning," I look and see Link with a big smile on his face as he starts to eat.

"You're in a good mood today," I say a little curious. He finishes his juice and places the glass down.

"Well I thought about the tournament and I know why I didn't win." He grabs a fork full of food in his mouth and pushes it down his throat. "If I would have

used a bomb instead of an arrow it would have made a chain reaction and…" I turn to look at the other side of the table and see Marth conversing with Ike.

His eyes meet mine and I freeze at his stare. "Don't you agree?" I turn to see Link looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Oh, yeah," He then continued talking for the rest of breakfast. I decide to walk into the garden and read. Many of the younger brawlers run past me as they

play in the garden. I see a tree near a flower bed and decided to sit there. I open my book and start to read. It is a beautiful morning, white clouds of many

shapes fill the sky and the wind lightly moves the leaves on the trees. A leaf lands on the page of my book and I pick it up then another leaf lands on my

book. Then another, and another, I look up to see a giggling angel above me.

Pit? The angel jumps down onto the bright green grass.

"What are you doing, Princess Zelda?" He asks looking down at me. I glance up at his charming face.

"Reading a book. What are you doing?"

"I am practicing my flying. Want to try?" He jumps with excitement waiting for my answer.

"Um, I don't," Too late, Pit grabs my arm and we sore up above the trees. I scream as we fly through the air. I can see the whole mansion below me. I

continue to scream as Pit tries to calm me down.

"It's ok, Princess. Are you afraid of heights?" He looks worried and afraid that he has done something wrong. I look down to see a crowd of brawlers

pointing at us.

"No, I was just surprised," He begins to smile and his wings rise higher.

"Hold on tight," I clench on to his robes and we fly around the mansion. I can see many brawlers training outside and trying to conquer the monstrous maze.

I feel my grip on his clothes get tighter as we fly down to the ground. We land safety near the entrance of the mansion. I detach myself from the angel and

thank him for the small adventure.

"Oh, here," He hands me my book from under his robe. "Better not forget it." I smile and thank him again. His wings rise as he fly up into the sky. I walk into

the mansion and see Peach looking at a flier posted on the wall. She waves at me to come over.

"We have a meeting after dinner," She says still looking at the poster. "I wonder what it's about."

Peach and I decide to walk around the mansion. The mansion is even more tremendous than I could ever dream of. We walk into a room that has many

weights and sandbags.

"hya!" Link stabs the sandbag and it's thrown back. He continues to slice and jab it till it starts to tear. He wipes his forehead and sees us watching. He

smiles and continues working on his technic.

"Working on your moves?" Peach smirks as Link laughs.

"You can say that." He stops to drink some water. I try not to stare at his lack of clothing.

"Jeez, put a shirt on." Peach says as she throws a towel at him. It hits his face and I can't stop myself from giggling.

"Hey, Zelda, want to spare with me?" My eyes grow wide as he offers one of the fake swords. I take it from his hands and he gets into his ready position.

Peach gives me a questionable look and I nod. "Ready?" I nod swallowing my nerves. "Go!" He lunges at me and I deflect his sword. He looks at me in

surprise, and I lunge back. He blocks my attack and we repeat for a brief time. He decides to do a side slash but I quickly dodge the attack and hit him to the

ground." Both he and Peach look shocked at my new abilities. "Wow Zel, you're amazing." I look at the ground embarrassed from the compliment.

"Yeah Zelda, I wonder how you became so skilled." I shoot a glare at Peach who is trying to cover up her laughter. I lend my hand to Link, he takes it and I

help him get up.

"Well, I was going a little easy on you." He stretches his arms and shows of a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, sure," As I nudge his arm. He nudges me back and we all laugh. After dinner all the brawlers walk to the arena to hear the announcements. We all sit

in our seats as Master Hand's voice files the arena.

"Good evening brawlers! I hope you had a great day at the mansion." Everyone cheers and claps. "It's time for a new tournament," The cheering grows

louder as the anticipation grows. "This time it will be a doubles tournament. Many people stop cheering to ask about this or pick their partners. "Oh no, you

won't be picking your partners," Many awes and curses fill the room. "I will! Your partners will be posted outside, have fun"

Everyone races out of the room to see who their partners will be. I take my time to get up, so I don't get pushed around through the crowd. I look at the list

and see Link is paired with Mario, Peach is paired with Pit, Marth is paired with Samus and so on I look for my name and drag my finger across the paper to see my partner.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be partners, princess." I turn to see Ike with a big smirk on his face.

**Thank you again for reading and I can't wait for your feedback. : )**


	6. Chapter 6: Not what it seems

**A NEW CHAPTER! Are you as excited as I am? Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy I do not own super smash brothers brawl. Please read and review.**

Chapter 6: Not how it seems.

Ow! I look at the scrape on my knee that has started to bleed. Ike rushes forward with his sword in hand. I get up and try and block his attack. I get pushed into the wall behind me and I slide down. Since it was announced that Ike and I would be partners, we have not needed to have our midnight lessons. Thank goddesses. I have been so tired lately. I even started sleeping at the breakfast table. When I lift my head up I would hear giggles and whispering. Unlike a smart person, I sometimes sleep on my breakfast plate. I would quickly remove the food from my face and leave the table. Ike gives me a disapproving look at my weak attempts of defending myself. I can feel an insult coming that will weaken my self-confidence. I beat him to it by creating Din's fire. His eyes grow big as the fire ball flies towards him. I have to close my eyes from the flames. I hear a heavy cough, and open my eyes to see Ike's cape on fire.

"I am so sorry Ike," He waves out his cape till the embers begin to cool.

"Well, let's not do that again," He sighs as he grabs a box from the other side of the room. "Now we need to practice with items." He places the box at his feet and looks through the box. "How about we start with this?" He grabs a home-run bat and hits a sandbag. The impact of the bat sends the sandbag flying across the room. I quickly jump out of the way. "All you have to do is hit your opponent with it, pretty simple." This irritates me. When Ike talks to me, I feel like a four year old asking how to use a spoon.

"I know that, I have used some of these items before."

"But do you use this often?" He points to the bat. I stare at him in silence. I rarely use bats or swords in battle.

"No." I look at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well, since in this tournament you have to use at least three items, we need to practice. Anything can appear," He passes the bat to me. "Now show me your swing." I steady myself and grip my hands tightly on the bat. I use all my power to swing the bat. He grabs the bat in mid-swing. "No, like this," He takes hold of the bat and does a perfect swing. "Try again." This time I hold the bat closer to my ear. I swing and my foot slips. I quickly steady myself so I don't fall. I can hear Ike laughing near me. "You have to hold it like this." Ike's fingers wrap around mine as he moves them to the right place. His hands feel warm to my cold ones.

"Uh…"

"Relax," He gets closer to me and fixes my stance. I can feel his breathing on my neck. I can feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest. "Now just take your arm higher." He moves my arms above my shoulder, "And swing."

"What's going on here?" I jump from where I am standing and see Link in the doorway with an odd look on his face.

"Link, Ike was helping me prepare for our tournament," Link didn't seem to notice my answer and was only glaring at Ike who glared back.

"Let's continue tomorrow." Ike drops the bat into the box and walks to the door way. Link blocks the doorway and the two swordsman stare intensely at each other.

"Link?" I ask, trying to break them up. Link moves aside just enough for Ike to get through. They hit shoulders as Ike walks out of the room.

"Link, what was that?" He looks at me with a concerned look.

"He hasn't done anything to you has he?" He comes closer to me waiting anxiously for my answer.

"Of course not, he is just helping me prepare for the tournament." Links worried look melts into a smile.

"Good let's get some lunch." We walk into the dining hall and sit down for lunch. Many of the brawlers are gone training with their partners.

"Hey, blondie," I look up to see Marth smirking at Link.

"Hey, princess, how's the training going?" Link asks.

"Actually, it's going good," Marth smiles down at the table. "Samus is a great partner." I quickly finish my lunch. Link and Marth are deep in conversation.

"Well, I need to go take a walk see you two later." I quickly get up and leave the table. They don't even notice me leaving. I don't understand why Link acted that way towards Ike. He knows we were assigned as partners. He's acting like a jealous boyfriend. My heart started to flutter. "Maybe he was, No, I can't hope for that. I am just over thinking it." I decided to walk outside to clear my head. I walk around the mansion greeting many brawlers as they practice. I see Peach training with Pit near a big tree.

"No. No. No! You can't do that!" Peach grabs the mushroom from Pit.

"But, you are supposed to eat mushrooms right?" She sighs as she sits on a nearby rock.

"Well yes, but not in this case. You are supposed to touch it and you will grow bigger. I don't want to know what would happen if you ate it," She massages her head as she looks at the ground.

"I am sorry Princess Peach how about we try this flower thing?" Pit holds a fire flower out to Peach.

"Wait! Be careful!" I laugh as I walk further in the garden. It must be hard for Pit since it is his first year. Wait, but what about Ike. He's new too and he already knows how everything goes. That's pretty amazing. Suddenly I hit my toe on something hard and fall to the ground.

"Owe! My toe!" I take of my shoe and examine my toe. It's red and very painful. "Oh, Ike is going to get angry with me." Speak of the devil. I turn to my right and see Ike sleeping near a tree. He's wearing his training clothes from earlier. It's weird to see a calm expression on his face. I inch closer to look closer at his face. His hair covers parts of his face. I think of moving it but I don't want to wake him. His eyelashes look like they could be as long as his hair. His ears are a normal size, unlike Link and mine's which point out and are very distracting. I try to cover them with my hair mostly. He moves slightly and I freeze in my place. He scratches his nose and I start to back away. He then returns to his old position. I cover my mouth so I don't belch out my laughter. I look down at his handsome face. For a moment I just stare at his face calm with no worry or anger. I hear him start to wake and I sprint behind a tree. I hear the leaves on the ground breaking from his movements. I look from behind the tree and see him pick up his sword and walk away. I exhale and decided to walk back to the mansion. I don't know why, but it makes me feel better knowing Ike is as tired as I am. I look at the clock on the wall. It reads 2:45. It's almost time for Ike and I to train once more. I walk into our designated training room and see a note on a small table.

"Meet me at the maze behind the mansion."

He didn't even write his name. I walk through the back doors of the mansion and gaze upon the endless maze. I see Ike at the entrance not looking as energized as usual.

"I got your note. Why did you ask to meet out here?" I say watching him stare intensely at the maze.

"We are going to have a race to find this item." Ike unfolds his hand. In his hand he holds a silver coin that resembled the brawl sign. "I asked one of the brawlers to hide once of these in the maze only he knows where it is. It's our job to find it." You have got to be kidding me. "Go!"

"What?" I say as I watch Ike sprint into the endless maze. I decided to go in the other direction.

"I wonder if there is any spell that can help me." I decided to use Din's fire on some of the walls of the maze. The leaves burn to a certain point then I stop the fire. I use it to remind me where I have been. As I proceed through the maze I come across an opening. It seems like I have made it to where the two openings connect. There are 4 different ways to possibly go not including where I entered from. "How am I supposed to do this?" I sit down on a nearby rock and think. "Think Zelda, Think." As I drift off into my own world I hear the rustling sound of leaves. I jump up and look around horrified at the sight before me. The entrances were beginning to close. The path I came from was closed off completely by a new wall of leaves. One by one the path closed. I sprint to the closet entrance that is still open. I jump through right before it closes behind me. I lay there catching my breath and I try to calm my nerves.

"Zelda!" I hear Ike's voice from far in the maze. I try to follow his voice.

"Ike! The walls closed on me!" I yell back.

"I know, just try to find an exit," He seems as nervous as I am.

"How?" I feel his voice become louder.

"Just use." And then his voice cuts off. My mind goes blank as I search for anything that sounds like his voice.

"Ike! Ike where are you?" I run, full speed around the maze. Suddenly I trip on something hard and fall to the ground. I look up to see green hands coming out of the maze walls. I stare horrified as more and more appear from inside the wall. I force my legs to stand up and run as fast as they can. Ike, where's Ike? The sun has started to set and my stomach drops to the ground. I can't stay here till dark.

"Ike! Where are you?" I hear the slicing of his sword nearby. I follow the sound till I find Ike defending himself against the hands. Ike's clothes have been ribbed and his body is cut in several places. The hands grab onto his throat and he starts to choke.

"Ike!" I use Din's fire and blast the other hands out of the way. I ripped the hand from His neck. He starts to cough from lack of oxygen. I block the hands with my crystal shield and they fall through the leaves.

"Let's go!" I help Ike up as we try to escape the hands. We walk through many path ways. Ike is losing too much blood. He breathe heavily as he looks down at the ground. I can't help but breakdown inside. We can't die like this. There has to be a way.

"Princess Zelda!" I look above me to see Pit flying above the maze.

"Pit, please help!"

"Are you okay princess?" He flies down and looks to see if I am injured.

"Yes, but Ike isn't. Please take him first." Pit nods and I help him lift Ike. He sores through the sky.

"I promise I will be back soon." I look around looking for any other danger. At night the maze gives a creepy glow. I shiver from the cold that has surrounds the maze. That's when I feel a sharp pain in my side. A sword cut my side deeply. I fall to the ground. I hold my side with my hand. A dark figure stands above me. I look at my hand that is covered in blood. I try and see the dark figure through the darkness. I can see a shadow of his outline. He held his sword in his right hand and wore a small hat that was similar to someone's, someone I know. My eyes grow wide as I announce with a weakened voice.

"Link?"

**So there you go. Next chapter coming soon. I am sorry If there is any spelling errors. I tried my best. Please review! : )**


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

**New chapter. I am sorry for the lateness. I am finally on break and it feels great. I do not own super smash brothers brawl Nintendo dose.**

"Good guess princess but no." I feel a mix of relief and fear. Dark Link stands above me with a evil smirk on his face. I get up but not without grunting as the pain in my side increases. The wind blows in my face as I look into his bright red eyes. Dark Link is the complete opposite of Link; he dislikes everyone and like to cause trouble. Link despises him. It makes sense that your worst enemy would be yourself.

"What do you want?" I ask slowly stepping away from him." He watches my every step, probably thinking of what he can do to make my bad day even worse.

"Can't a man walk through a dark maze without any motives?" Now that's a lie. Dark Link always has a motive. He rolls his eyes and looks around the maze. "If you must know,I heard screaming and I just had to know what happened." His devious smirk returns and his eyes lock on mine once again. "And now I have found you princess. How lucky am I?" He raises his sword. My blood on his sword drips onto the green grass. I prepare myself as Dark Link rushes towards me. I stop his sword with my magic long enough to get some distance between us.

"Stop!" I yell, trying to sound intimidating. It doesn't work. He swings his sword towards me and I duck. Then I kick him in the ribs, and he steps back, looking at me shocked. I take this opportunity to hit him again. He slowly gets up and looks at me bewildered.

"You got a hard punch, princess, but that won't help you." He grabs my arm and begins to twist it. I scream out in pain. If I don't do something soon he is going to break it. I knee him in the stomach. He falls to the ground and I start running through the maze. I look up to the sky to see if Pit is anywhere. I think of calling out for Pit but reject the idea immediately. If Dark Link knows I am looking for someone he could easily use his arrow and shoot Pit down. I hear breathing behind me and Dark Link is gaining speed . I hear the rustling of leaves and look back to see that the maze is closing in. As we continue to run the walls only close in faster. I stop at a clearing and try to catch my breath. I turn around and Dark Link is gone. I look to my left and right, nothing. Did he get closed in?

"Got you." I hear the thick cold words near my ear that make me shiver from fear. I try to turn around but I am instantly held by Dark Link. He laughs as he cuts my arm with his sword. I can tell he is enjoying this. "You feel that, that's the pain I feel everyday watching the two of you having everything, everything I deserve. I cry out in pain as he stabs my leg. "Hurts doesn't it?" Blood trickles down my leg.

"Not even." I escape from his grip and use Din's fire, he is thrown against the wall of leaves.

"Zelda!" I look up to see Pit looking terrified. I must look horrific from all the wounds. "Watch out!" I look back to see Dark Link swinging his sword once again at me. A blue light zooms at his leg and he falls to the ground. A shining blue arrow has wedged into his leg. "Come quick princess." I pull out the arrow from Dark Link's leg and I grab Pit's hand and we fly up into the sky.

"Thank you Pit." He gives me a weak smile as we fly away from the maze.

"Why did you take the arrow?" He looks down at me confused.

"So you wouldn't get in trouble. We are not suppose to be in the maze after dark and it looks like the maze closes on you so they can find you in the morning."

"Oh, thank you Zelda." He gives me a bright smile as we head to the nursing office. We walk inside a bright room with many beds.

"Oh my god! What happened?" I look to my right and see a girl around my age with brown hair and a yellow nurse outfit. I remember her name was Daisy I think. I have seen her before, at the melee mansion. She wasn't a brawler but she helped in the nursing office. I think she is Peach's best friend.

"She was being attacked by Dark Link." Pit says helping my sit on the bed. "Can you help her?" He looks like he is on the verge of crying. Daisy examines my wounds and looks at Pit.

"Of course, nothing too bad." Pit looks relieved as he sits down in a nearby chair. I look around the room to see if Ike is anywhere. He was hurt pretty bad too. "Are you looking for your friend.?" I jump as I realize that Daisy has been watching me as she mends my wounds.

"Yes, did he go up to his room already." I look at Pit who is staring at a medical poster on the wall.

"No hes not well enough for that, those hand you two encountered where very poisonous." My heart sinks at her words. I remember how those hands were clinging to his throat. I touch my throat trying to imagine the pain he is feeling. "Is your throat okay?"

"Yes, its fine." She look at me with concern but shakes it off with a smile.

"Well if you want to see your friend hes over there." She points to the end of the room where a curtain hides the bed. I begin to walk towards it as Pit and Daisy are deep in conversation. I slowly move the curtain to see Ike with a bandage around his head and his left arm is in a sling. His neck has no signs of wounds lucky, but he is still pretty beat up. We stare at each other for a moment before he breaks the silence.

"How are your wounds." I look at my arms that are covered in bandages.

"Not to bad. How are you?" He looks out the window not amused.

"I have been better." A awkward silence fills the room again.

"Can't you show some emotion once in awhile!" I quickly cover my mouth regretting every word I said. Why did I yell out like that? As I am thinking of how stupid I am I hear laughter in front of me. Ike is trying to hold in his laughter and doing a very poor job of it. "Hey you could have died! How is that funny?" This only makes him laugh more. I give up and sit on the bed. I look at him then down at the white sheets. "To bad you missed me kick Dark Link's but." This makes him go completely quite.

"He was in the maze!" Well I didn't expect this. He looks more concerned than amused.

"Yeah he attacked me but thank to your training I showed him." I looked up at him confident and proud of myself.

"Well that's something." That's when he smiles, not a smirk or a sarcastic smile, a real one. I stare at it amazed at how better he look with one but its gone before I can fully remember it.

"You know, you should smile more like that too." I smile down at the sheets embarrassed at what I said.

That's when Daisy comes in and gives Ike some medicine.

"Well that should fix you up." Surprisingly just one pill healed all his wounds and even his arm. She gave me one and I graciously took it. "You two should go back to your rooms and get some sleep of what time you have left." Ike, Pit and I thank Daisy as we walk out of the Nursing office. We go our separate ways as we walk up the stairs. I wake up to the sound of singing and music. It feels like I just went to sleep a second ago as I bury my face in my pillow.

"What with the music." I groan at Peach who is dancing around the room while Samus reads a book on her bed.

"It's the first day of the tournament!" I fall out of my bed when my foggy brain realizes what day it is.

"You got to be kidding me!" I look at Samus to make sure it's not a joke.

"Sadly she is right for once." She flips a page in her book completely ignoring Peach's music blasting in the room.

"Hey!" Peach yells towards Samus as she organizes her shoes. I groan as I rub my sleepy eyes.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?' Peach ask as she starts to organize her jewelry.

"No, not much at all." I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower before getting ready for breakfast. All three of us walk down to the dining hall for breakfast. We greet the other swordsman as we take out seats.

"Did you hear? Dark Link is not allowed to be in the tournament this week." Marth says while eating his eggs.

"You serious!" Link says completely thrilled.

"Yeah they found him in the maze this morning he was pretty beat up. Probably from the traps." Pit and I share a glance while Ike just continues to eat his food. We finish our meal with small conversations and head to the arena. I feel so tired I just want to go back to sleep, while Ike look perfectly energized and ready for battle. As we all walk in a group to the arena Ike whispers something brief as he walks next to me.

"You should try and take a nap before the brawl you look horrible." I give him a annoyed look and he replies with a smirk. Ever since last night I feel like I gained some of Ike's trust and he has become more bearable. I see Link looking at us from the corner of my eye, but for only a brief second. We finally walk inside the arena. The order is posted on the screen. Ike and I are one of the last pairs to compete today and that gives me just enough time to take a nap. I walk to the waiting room where there is a nice comfy sofa just waiting to be slept on. The sounds of brawlers talking and laughing slowly drifts away from my ears and I feel nothing but pure bliss. I open my eyes and see flowers all around me. I get up and see the castle standing tall over the small town of Hyrule. The sky is a perfect blue and a man stands near the flower patch. He is wearing a green tunic and his sword gleams in the sunlight.

"Link? Whats going on?" I grab his shoulder and he hits my hand away. I stare blankly at his back before he speak with such a awful tone I could cry on the spot

"Why did you do it Zelda?"

"Do what?" The sky beings to turn dark as the clouds fill the sky. He turns around to face me. His familiar warm smile is gone and replaced with a disappointed look.

"I can't do this anymore Zelda, I'm leaving Hyrule." He starts walking away as I try to catch up to him. Even if I try and run to him, he only becomes farther and farther away.

"You can't Link. Please don't go!" I reach out to him but he only walks farther away. Tears start to form in my eyes. I crouch down and close my eyes. What is happening? I open them to find myself in the middle of a brawl. I look around and see no sign of life. I look down and see blood. Lots of blood. I look behind me. I want to scream but my voice won't let me. There was Ike lying on the floor covered in blood. This can't be happening. I cover my face in distress.

"Zelda!" I hear my name echo throughout the battle field. "Zelda wake up!" I open my eyes to see Peach shaking me.

"What?" I ask as I rub my eyes.

"Hurry, you need to get to the entrance your they're waiting for you." I run with Peach down to the purple globe. How long was I sleeping? I see Ike waiting more angry than ever.

"I'm sorry I just woke up." I say with barley any breath left.

He just roles his eyes and look the other way

"Figures." Now this is the worst way for a team brawl to start.

**Castle Siege**

I land on a red carpet on top of a castle. The castle is being attacked by fire balls destroying parts of the castle. I see Ike in front of me ready for battle. I was late so I didn't realize who we would be fighting. Before I can look around the announcer says go and the fight has begun. I hear a pounding of feet and see Bowser charging at me. I transport myself above him. He jumps and I slam him down with my foot. He quickly gets up and scratches my arm. I lunge out of his reach..

"arhhhhhhh!" Ike throws his sword up and plunges down onto Bowser. He is sent off the edge but grabs the end of the castle. I look at Ike. He nods and jumps over to battle with the other fighter. Bowser gets up and roars as he breaths fire. I use my own fire power and make him yell out in pain. I hear gun shots as I see Wolf one of the new competitors trying to knock Ike off the stage by continuously shooting at him. I use my magic to stop Wolf. He starts to shoot at me and I deflect his laser. Bowers grabs my dress and throws me off the stage, but the stage changes and I start to float down to the ground. Soon we are under ground and there is lava everywhere. I grab the edge of the huge rock that stops us from falling into the lava. The rock feels hot as my body slams into it. My arms shake as I try and hold myself up. I see Bowser fly over my head down into the lava. He is going to try and save himself and I am blocking his way. This will not end well. I try and use any strength I have to get on top of the rock.

"Get up." I look up to see Ike holding out his hand. I take it and I get up before Bowser can smash into me. I see Wolf try and hit Ike in the head with a battle item. A flash back of Ike bleeding on the ground forms in my head and I push Ike aside. That's when I hear a giant crack. I fall to the ground as my head throbs. I can barely hear Ike's yelling as I try and stand up. I see Wolf fly with increasing speed off of the stage. Now it is only Bowser. The stage changes again and Bowser comes into view.

"Let me handle this." Ike looks at me intensely before he prepares his sword. His eyes show no sign of emotion and he is ready to fight.

"No, I can handle this." We end up inside the castle where old statues stand in our way. I run to Bowser quickly hitting him in the face. For a second he is blinded and I use this opportunity to send him sliding across the floor.

"Zelda!" I turn around to see Ike with a bat in his hand. "Take it." He throws the bat and I grab it and steady myself. The great thing about being in a battle with Bowser is that he is not very smart and he charges right through people. I hold the bat near my ear and steady my breathing. He starts to increase his speed and I build my momentum. He continues to get closer as I get more power. I swing the bat and it meets his body. The force sends him flying off the stage ending the match. I turn to Ike feeling proud of myself as he smirks and fixes his hair. We walk out of the globe and hear cheering and clapping. The brawlers congratulate our win and that concludes today's matches. I look at the tournament board and see that everyone has won their match. Tomorrow Ike and I verse Peach and Pit.

"Wow Zel you did amazing in that match. Is your head ok?" Link looks at the bump on my head and touches it. This reminds me of the throbbing in my head.

"ah, I almost forgot." I start to feel dizzy and fall into Link's chest.

"Lets take you to the Nurse." Link helps me lay on the bed and Daisy gives me a Ice pack. "You know Ike is a great brawler." I look at Link who is looking away from me. "I think he will protect you." This irritates me. Of course I can't blame Link, he doesn't know that Ike is helping me become stronger rather than protecting me, but the way he says it makes me feel weak and fragile.

"Yeah I guess." I look at my sheets trying to make sure my irritation doesn't show in my voice.

"I can't wait for next week though." I look up to meet Link's eyes. They are big with excitement and it hurts because I know the reason. It's visiting week.

**Thank you for being patient and please review. : )**


	8. Chapter 8: A Visitor Awaits

**I am sorry for the lack of updates. My fail attempts I think you will really like this one : 3**

I wake up to smell of burning rubber and smoke. I look over to see one of Samus suits on fire.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Samus screams as she puts her suit in a nearby trash can. I began to cough as the smoke fills my lungs.

"Are you kidding me?" I yell over Peach's screams. Samus sprints out of the bathroom with a big bucket of water and dumps it into the trash can. Silence fills the room as we stare at the it, in case something else goes wrong.

"Why couldn't you use your curling iron in the bathroom!" Samus glares at Peach who glares back at her.

"Why is your suit not fire poof? I thought you were a bounty hunter." Peach crosses her arms over her chest. I roll my eyes as I go and open the window to let the smoke out.

"I am usually in my armor." She looks down at the burnt suit in the trashcan. I don't know how much more of this bickering I can take. The bad thing about the brawl mansion is that there is a lack of females. In most countries women who fight are frowned upon and may be sent to jail or worse, death.

"Ok, well problem solved shall we go downstairs for breakfast?" Both girls agree and we walk out of the room. As we start to walk down the stairs I look around the room to see the mansion sparkling. They must have cleaned every room in the mansion. The walls are covered in decorations and balloons. There is even a chocolate fountain.

"They go all out huh?" Peach looks at me clapping from excitement.

"I guess." I look at the wall to see a sign that says visitors will arrive after breakfast. We all sit down at the table like always. This time Link is sitting across from me smiling like a hanger is stuck in his mouth. Beside him is Marth and to his left is Ike. It seems that they have become close friends. Ike looks up at me with a smirk on his face.

"So what was all that screaming about?"

"Yeah, we could hear you all the way from our room." Marth covers his face with his hand. We must have woken him up.

"Just a little fire nothing big." Peach smiles at the boys who look at her with disbelief.

"Just a little fire! What happened?" Link looks at me bewildered.

"Peach burned Samus's suit." I say bluntly, Marth began to laugh and Samus shoots him a look. He put his hands up in defeat. The two of them gave a friendly vibe, maybe it even meant more.

"Hey Link?" Peach yells from across the table ignoring other conversations.

"Yeah?" He looks up at her still smiling.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I look down at my plate. The answer was obvious. I don't understand why she asked the question when she knows the answer as well. I feel Ike's cold stare on me as I play with my food. He reads me like a book and I hate it. Link finishes chewing his food and is about to answer her when I hear a deep feminine voice.

"Hey hero." I look up to see Midna hugging Link's back.

"Hey." His smile becomes even bigger. Everyone stares at the two as they share their moment. Ike look at them back to me. I know he must be wondering what I am thinking. Honestly I don't even know what I think anymore.

"How are you Zelda?" Everyone look at me like they are watching a movie at the edge of their seats.

"Great, thank you for asking." I smile at her as she kisses Link.

"I thought visitors were not coming till after breakfast." I can hear the hatred in Peach's voice, she does not like Midna and everyone can tell. Midna looks at her surprised but she leans into Link's neck and smiles.

"Well I sneaked in, I had to see my hero." Link looks completely happy. It must have been torturers to not be with her. Link began introducing everyone to Midna. She then sat on link's lap snuggling into him. Peach looks like she was ready to boil over from anger. It wasn't long till breakfast was over and we met our visitors. I decided to not invite Impa because I feel like she belongs in Hyrule where she can help keep peace. Peach squeals as she runs to her close friend Rosalina who squeals back as they join in a enthusiastic hug. Marth roles his eyes as he smiles my way. I smile back and I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey guys!" I turn to see a boy with fire like hair and dark blue eyes. He has a familiar smile that we all love.

"Roy!" Peach jumps on the boy and the two fall to the ground. Everyone laughs around them as we help them up.

"Same old Peach." Roy laughs as the blond jumps in excitement.

"Oh, Roy I have missed you so much!"

"**We** have missed you so much." Marth hugs Roy and I follow.

"Wheres Link?" Roy looks around for the swordsman who is nowhere in sight.

"Hes with his new girlfriend." Roy's eyebrows raise in suspicion.

"And its not Zelda?" That hit hard. I looked down at my feet in embarrassment. "Oh no Zelda, I just thought." He looked sincerely sorry about what he just said.

"No, Its fine." I laugh it off as we show Roy around the mansion. Ike disappeared long before we met with Roy. That man is a mystery there is no question. He keeps his emotions at bay and tests mine. The way he watched me to see my reaction to Midna was irritating.

" This places is huge!" Roy's mouth widens as he looks around the arena. Even when there is no tournament the arena is full of brawlers training for the next one. We watch the screen as a brawler is thrown off the stage.

"Who's that?" Roy ask pointing to the brawler that won. I look up at the screen to see Ike throwing his sword on his shoulder.

"That's Ike. He seems intimidating at first but hes a good guy." Marth looks down at Roy and smiles. Marth and Ike are polar opposites but they have already become so close. Marth is generous, friendly and a gentleman. Ike is blunt, sarcastic and just plain rude. It's just another mystery that will never be solved. I turn to see Ike walking towards us.

"There you are, you disappeared right after breakfast." Marth smiles as he pats Ike on the back.

"Yeah well I didn't want to be involved in the love fest." Ike crosses his arms and bites his cheek. He must be in pain.

"You ok?" Marth asks concerned.

"Fine,its just my arm." The conversation ends there.

"Ike, this is Roy. Roy, this is Ike." Roy lends out his hand and Ike takes it. Peach looks around the arena.

"Ike? Have you seen.."

"Hey guys!" Suddenly I feel weight on my back that makes me jump out of my skin. I turn to see that Pit has jumped on my back. Pit jumps back down smiling from ear to ear.

"Ike you were amazing out there!" Ike nods at the compliment; already bored, he looks at the screen where some other brawlers are fighting.

"Pit have you been here this whole time?" I ask as he faces me.

"Yep! I want to get stronger!" His smile lights up the room and everyone's mood.

"Lets head for lunch shall we?" I look up at the clock to see its 12:30. Time goes by so fast sometimes its scary. We all walk to the mansion for lunch. Extra tables have been set up for the visitors. The dining room is packed full of new faces. As we eat our lunch I look around to see no Link or Midna.

"I am going to go for a walk. I will catch up with you guys later." I say my goodbyes to everyone and I walk out side. I take a deep breath. The warm sunlight shines on me, giving me that warm feeling I love. I start to walk around the mansion staying far away from the maze as possible. I try not to remember that night but sometimes I think about how scared I was when Dark Link tried to kill me and how hurt Ike was. I feel my mood drop thinking about it. I shake the thoughts out of my head trying to think of happy things. Yes, happy things. I pass by the pond and see something blue from the corner of my eye. I stop and see Samus sitting in the grass alone. I hesitate deciding if I should go sit with her or not.

"You can come over if you like." I am startled as I hear Samus voice. I decide to go and sit with her. "Wheres you visiting buddy?" She asks using sarcasm.

"Don't have one. You?" I look at the pond watching the water move quietly.

"Nope." She throws a rock into the pond and the peaceful water transforms into a ripple effect.

"Why?" I look at her and see the darkness in her blue eyes.

"I don't have anyone that could be my visitor." She looks down at a rock she is holding and massages it with her thumb.

"I don't either." I pull my legs up to my chest. We just watch the water for awhile. Watching it as it starts to calm.

"Being a bounty hunter is hard huh?" She lets out a breath and grips the rock tighter.

"Yes, you can't get close to people since your moving around a lot." She throws the rock into the water. I watch as the rock sinks deep within the pond. "I never though a pond could be so beautiful."

"What?" She wears a sad smile on her face like thinking of a far off memory.

"When you are in a place that never has things like lakes and trees. You start to miss them." I think Samus is the strongest person I have ever met. To come here and see all the things she missed and to leave it right away is heartbreaking.

"Why did you decide to not wear you armor suit around?" This time she looks at me. Her eyes catch in the light making her more beautiful then she already is.

"I don't want to hide in my suit anymore. I know that others will judge me for my appearance, that's why I wore the suit around in the first place. I don't care what they think I can beat most of them anyways. She smirks and I laugh at her comment.

"That's true. I think you made the right choice." Instead of a smirk she gives me a genuine smile. We talk for only a couple minutes before we have to go back. We part ways as I walk through the garden back to the mansion.

"Seems you made a new friend." I jump and turn to see Ike standing next to a tree. He smirks knowing he startled me.

"What? Were you following me?" I ask glaring at him. His expression changes from amused to annoyed.

"No, I saw you two walking from the pond." I start to walk away and he joins me. "The tournament picks up again next week so we should start training." I groan at his words. "What?"

"Do you ever think of anything else? All you do is train and train. Don't you have any hobbies?" He laughs and I try to walk faster but to no avail as he catches up with me.

"I like to eat."

"That's not a hobby."

"Define hobbies." He looks at me amused by our conversation, which only makes me more frustrated.

"Doing things like sports, art, playing games. Anything!"

"Well maybe my hobby is fighting. Did you ever think of that?" I remove my eyes from his in defeat.

The sun is beginning to set as we walk to the mansion. I finally see Link chatting with Roy making him laugh as usual. He look up at me and smiles.

"Hey Zelda!" I wave at him as I walk to joying their conversation.

"We were just talking about Marth's love life. Roy says with a devilish grin.

"Marth?" They both nod.

"Look over their." I turn around to see Samus and Marth chatting in the corner. Marth looks nervous something I have never seen. I knew they were partners but I didn't think they we get so close.

"Link watches smiling wickedly at the two potential love birds. I can't help but smile as well they do make a cute couple. A big meal is made for the brawlers and guest. We fill up on some of the finest meat I have ever tasted. The boys eat like animals taking more then three servings of meat. The winner was Ike who has 8 servings of meat. I cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. He was right he did liked to eat. We all sat in a group talking and learning about each other. Midna was asked the most question. Sitting on Link's lap like royalty. Well she is a princess after all.

"Well Hyrule was controlled by Zant and I decided to help Zelda. I was told to find the hero of twilight and it turned out to be this guy over here." She kissed his forehead and continued on with how she and Link met. "For a moment I swear he had a thing for Zelda but he choose me." I could feel the gloating in her words. She knew how I felt about him and she loved mentioning about how he chose her. I could see Peach's fist clenched ready to attack her at any moment.

"Will the visitors please return to their assigned dorms. I repeat will the visitors please return to their assigned dorms."

"Well it seems like we have to go now." We all get up to wish Midna, Roy and Rosalina goodnight. Midna kisses Link on the lips before she heads to her room. We all decided to go to bed too. Peach, Samus and I say goodnight to the boys as we head up the stairs. When we get into the room Peach throws a pillow across the room.

"I can't believe that bitch!" She throws her shoes into the closet. "She had the nerve to gloat about how she got Link. I wanted to take her down right their." Peach's face became red from anger.

"Peach calm down." I say changing into my night gown.

"It's not fair Zelda! Its just nit right." She looks at me astonished at how calm I am.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT." Peach grows silent and so does the room.

"I had to live with them kissing and cuddling for weeks before I even came here." I can feel tears start to form in my eyes. The room stays silent as we get ready for bed. I know Peach means well but she needs to relax about it. As we settle in our beds Samus asks a question that changes the rooms atmosphere completely

"Is Marth really that nice?" Peach and I can't stop from laughing. "What?" Are laughing only get louder. Not only from her question but how stupid we were before. As our laughter dies down. Samus glares at us from laughing about her question.

"I am sorry Samus. Marth really is nice you can trust him." She looks more at ease and settles into her bed.

"Someone has the hots for the prince." Peach smirks at Samus who bangs her head on the bunk bead. We all laugh. I can feel my stomach clenching from the laughter. We slowly drift off to sleep. I have a great dream about Hyrule when I suddenly wake up. I look at the clock to see that its midnight. Habit I guess. I try to go to sleep but with not success. I quietly get up and leave the room. I decide to go for a walk. I end up at the pond. I never meant to be here my mind just took me here. I throw a rock into the pond like how Samus did earlier today. Today would have been a great day if we never had that talk after dinner. Midna is a nice person she can be sassy at time but she is a great person for Link and I just have to accept that.

"I thought you were sick of training." I turn around and see Ike without his sword or armor.

"Couldn't sleep." He stands next to me and watch the pond. The moon reflects on the pond. The beauty of something so small as a pond was unbelievable to me.

"You know looking at the moons reflection is considered bad luck." I raise my eyebrow at his words.

"I am not sure if its a right though. It might be bad luck for someone else I can't remember." I laugh at his small attempt of conversation.

"So where is your sword and armor? I thought fighting is your hobby." He looks up at the moon.

"Sometimes its good to have a break once in awhile." I smile as he looks at me. His eyes shining like Samus's did but his is different his eyes hold so much more value. I don't really understand why.

"I could still take you without your armor anyways." He smirks at me in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Alright punch me." I look at him shocked that he would actually ask me to.

"No."

"Come on you said you can take me." I steady my feat and put all my power into my first. I hit him in the stomach and a sharp pain spreads throughout my hand. His hard stomach hurts more than my punch could ever do to him.

"You can do better than that." He starts to walk forward and I do combos of kicks and punches. He laughs at my horrible attempts of hurting him. I feel the tree trunk hit my back as I get corned in by Ike's firm body. His face only inches from mind. I stare deep into those eyes of his. The color is just mesmerizing. I do not realize his face is getting closer till I feel his breath on my face. I feel his nose against mine. This is wrong. What am I doing? I feel my body go numb as his lips brush against mine. I can't do this. Walk away Zelda. Walk away. I feel my mind become mush as his lips finally reach mind. The kiss isn't long and sweet but passionate and I feel my legs buckling as he touches my face. I kiss him back as we fight for control. It feels like Ike and I are the only people In the world. His lips taste like something I have never tasted before but In a good way. I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer.

"Zelda."

I moan in between kisses.

"Zelda." I begin to fall and he picks me up and kisses me more. I can barley say his name through my hard breathing.

"Ike."

"ZELDA!" I wake up in a jolt and see Peach and Samus dressed in their clothing.

"Hurry, go take a shower, we need to go down for breakfast soon." It was a dream?

"Hurry!" It was a dream. I head for the bathroom and turn the water on. I stink to the floor trying to relax my beating heart.


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

Breakfast was a excruciating experience. Link and Midna were being a little to flirty like always and I had to keep stopping myself from staring at Ike's lips. That dream surprised me and left me shaken up but last night's dream was even worse. It was right after Ike and I won the tournament and lets just say I gave Ike a congratulation present. In the middle of the arena I jumped on Ike and kissed him right on the mouth. I woke up to feel that my face was burning from embarrassment. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

"Why am I having these dreams?" Peach looks up from her tea shaking with excitement while Samus looks up from her book calmly. Peach loves drama when it is in books or in real life, especially a romantic drama.

"Don't worry Zelda tons of girls probably have fantasizes about Ike, I know I have." "You know sometimes I imagine Ike in a.."

"That's okay Peach I get it." Peach sips her tea and all we hear is her quiet slurp.

"I just don't want them anymore, I am losing sleep." I rub my eyes and lay down on the couch.

"Dreams represents desires." Samus looks back to her book and flips a page

"What!" I sit up and look at Samus in disbelief.

"Oh, then that must mean you like Ike!" I quiet Peach before anyone else can hear.

"No, I don't" I can feel my face becoming red.

"Oh come on! Its Ike!"

"Whats me?" The three of us freeze at his words. I look up to see Ike in his normal battle armor with his sword on his shoulder. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Nothing important." He glares down at Samus who looks up at him. They both stay that way for a couple seconds before Ike finally gives up.

"Whatever. Come on princess we have to train."

"Train?" I look up at him bewildered.

"Yes train. I gave you two days now lets go." He begins to leave the mansion and I quickly get up and follow him. I look back to see Peach and Samus mouthing me good luck. I give them a small smile and catch up to Ike.

"Where are we going?"

"Where we always go, the pond" I stop in my tracks. There is no way I am going to go there especially after that dream I had two nights ago.

"What?"

"I don't want to go there." He looks down at me and crosses his arms.

"Why?" I never really realized how tall Ike was he was taller then Link but most brawlers are.

"I just don't want to train there today." He shrugs his shoulders and walks back to me.

"Okay I guess we can train in the training center." I feel a rush of relief fill my body as we head for the training center. We walk in and see Link and Midna having a argument.

"I knew this would happen. You just had to do it didn't you."

"I can't control how I feel. Out of all people I thought you could understand that." Link steps back from Midna looking disappointed and hurt. I have never seen Link and Midna in a fight before and I wish I didn't. They seemed so happy before like nothing could ruin their relationship. I guess I was wrong. I try to get Ike's attention so we can leave, but instead he takes the attention of the room.

"Can you two please fight somewhere else. This place is for physical fighting not verbal." They both look at us realizing that we were in the room. I look down at my shoes embarrassed. Midna scoffs at Ike's comment and pushes me out of the way, while she exits the training center.

"Midna wait!" Link runs after her and the room grows quiet.

"Lets start with items."

For the next three hours we practice with items, combat, magic and defense till we can barley breath.

"Are we done?" I can barley say the words through my hard breathing

"Yes." I drop to the ground and just lay there as I look up at the florescent lights. Ike sits down next to me as we both catch our breath.

"So why don't you have a visitor?" I look up at his face that has the same old brooding expression. I don't think anyone but Marth can understand it.

"Why don't you?"

"I asked first." He looks down at me his eyes hazy like he reminded of something from the past.

"I don't think brawlers should bring people from their personal life here. We came here to fight so we fight.

"That's not all we do." This time he looks at me interested in what I have to say. I smile as I look up at the lights again. "We are sent here to fight but also to make new allies and experience something out of our comfort zones. I don't know where I would be now without the friends I made here." I can feel his gaze as I continue to smile up at the ceiling.

"Well I don't need to make allies." I watch him as he gets up and grabs his sword.

"What about Marth and everyone at the table."

"Marth is an exception." He starts to head out of the training center. I can feel the anger grow inside me from his words.

"So your saying we are not friends." He stops at the door. I don't understand. How can this guy isolate himself and be okay with it.

"We are not friends." I feel my stomach drop as he leaves the training center. My eyes being to sting as the tears form in my eyes. No, I will not cry because of this jerk. I take a deep breath and go to my room where I can have some time alone. I start to quicken my speed when I feel the tears falling down my cheeks. Why dose he have this much of a effects on me? Did I really need to be accepted by him?

I see Marth and Ike talking near the stairs and I start to sprint up the stairs.

"Zelda?" From the corner of my eye I see Marth confused and Ike giving me a cold stare. I open the door and jump on my bed bursting into tears.

Marth looks at Ike bewildered.

"It's nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing. What did you do? Marth looks at Ike disappointed by his behavior towards Zelda.

"It's none of your concern." Ike walks up the stares away from Marth.

I feel my pillow becoming wet from my tears. I just don't get it, before we were kidding around, training and now.

"Zelda?" I look up to see Samus near the door. I wipe my eyes and try to breath through my nose.

"Samus, come in."

"Well this is my room too." She sits next to me on the bed.

"Oh, yeah sorry." I look down at my hands and try to wipe away my tears.

"Here." She passes me a tissue and I graciously accept it.

"What happened." Then I explain the whole scenario to Samus, including the Link and Midna fight.

"Im not really good at comforting people but I think Ike was just in one of those moods. Marth told me that Ike has either good days or bad days and today seemed like a bad one." She awkwardly pats my head and I can't stop my self from giggling.

"Thanks I feel better." She smiles at me and I smile back. After some cleaning up and a good long shower, Samus and I walk down for dinner. I greet everyone and we sit down. Link plays with his food grumbling to himself.

"Whats wrong Link?"

"Oh, Its nothing. Well actually its everything. Can I talk to you about it?" I nod and we leave the table and walk to the sitting area.

"So whats the problem?" I ask folding my hands over my lap. He sits down with a sigh and massages his head.

"It's Midna."

"Whats wrong?"

"We have been fighting a lot lately and I don't know why." He covers his face with his hands, frustrated. "I miss the time before we came here. It seemed so much easier then. I bit my lip as I look at Link's sad face. Link is a genuine sweet guy and he always tries to make people happy. It is rare that people ever show hatred to Link unless it is Ganondorf.

"Link? Link,look at me." I lift his face with my finger and force him to meet my eyes. "You are a great guy and I know Midna loves you very much. Just ask her what is wrong and take it slow." I smile at Link as he nods in agreement.

"Thank you Zelda." He doesn't stop looking at me and I soon have to scoot away from discomfort.

"Of coarse! Well I should go." Link stands up and gives me a goodbye hug before we go our separate ways. I decided to go to bed early and head up to the dorm. I still feel bad about Ike and what he said. I slowly drift to sleep. Yet I wake up around midnight. I try to go back to sleep but can't, so I go on a walk. It is a full moon tonight and itshines brightly helping me see the walk way. Without realizing it, I end up at the pond. The moon shines on the water and I am mesmerized by its beauty.

"Princess?" I turn around to see Ike startled by my appearance. My stomach sinks and I begin to feel nervous. I haven't been able to talk to Ike since our fight earlier and I don't know how I should talk to him now.

"I couldn't sleep." He nods and sits near the pond. I watch as the wind catches his hair and blows it into a mess on his head. He runs his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath.

"Are you going to sit down or just stare at me?" I jump at his words and quickly sit down beside him.

I watch the water as it ripples the reflection of the moon.

"Do you hate me?" I close my eyes, mentally kicking myself for asking such a ridiculous question. It seems like the world turned silent at my question. No birds, incests or the wind made a sound.

"No." His answer is quick and brief and I almost couldn't hear it.

"Then why?"

"Enough" He gets up and starts to walk away.

"I just want to know why we are not friends." I get up and follow him. He dose not answer and continues to walk faster. "Am I that irritating that you can't give me a answer?"

Suddenly My arms are captured by Ike's hands as I am pushed up against a tree.

"Your loud, irritating and stubborn." I stare at Ike in shock. His lips find mine and I can not think straight. Is this really happening? His lips feel so soft on mine and I can't help but join in the kiss. When I open my eyes he is already gone and I am left speechless. My legs begin to give out and I fall to the ground. I pinch myself to see if I am dreaming but I am fully awake and I definitely wont be sleeping tonight.

"He did what?" Samus examines me as Peach begins to dance around the room.

"He kissed me." I can feel my face heat up just from thinking about it.

"How did he do it? Was it romantic? It must have been." Peach grabs my hands and begins to giggle.

"I just need some time to think." The girls agree and we get back in our beds. The two girls drift off to sleep. while I stay up the rest of the night. We head down to breakfast, my stomach begins to do flips as I see Ike talking with Marth. Today is the last visiting day and both Link and Midna are gone somewhere. I don't dare look at Ike from across the table. I will need to talk to him about the kiss later but I don't think I have the confidence to do it now. After breakfast I chat with Samus and Peach and we talk about Marth's and Samus's relationship. Samus only blushes and yells at us if we dare say we will ask Marth about it.

"Having fun?" We giggle as we see Marth looking at us confused.

"You could say so. What's up Marth?" Peach elbows Samus who glares back at her.

"Ike wanted to tell you that you guys wouldn't be training today he has some things to do."

"What kind of "things"?" Peach asks as curious as I am. Marth looks away a little nervous at her question.

"Just things." We don't investigate him anymore and wave him goodbye as we continue with our conversation. I feel a little bit relieved that we wont be training today. In the last twenty four hours are relationship has become more complicated then ever and I don't know how to face him. The rest of the day goes by quickly and it is time to say goodbye to the visitors.

"Don't worry guys I will be back before you know it." Roy smiles at us as he hugs everyone goodbye. We all wish he could stay longer as we watch him leave the mansion. I walk out to the garden and see Link sitting on a bench.

"Link what's wrong?" Link looks up at me, the light that is usually in his eyes is gone and now filled with sadness.

"We broke up." I sit next to Link and I pat his back.

"I am so sorry Link."

"She is going back to the twilight realm." We sit there for awhile listening to the birds chirping above us.

"You know whats funny. She kept accusing me of having secret feelings for you." My heart beat begins to increase and my hands become clammy at his words.

"How silly, right?" I can feel my heart ready to burst.

"She was right." I look up at Link and he looks at me with honest eyes.

"What?"

"Zelda, I think im.." I realize Link's face has gotten closer and his lips brush mine.

"No!" I move away from Link. "You can't do this not now." Link watches me shocked at my actions

"But, Zelda."

"NO! You know how I feel you knew when you chose her." I feel my eyes begin to water. Link is up now and tries to hold my hand.

"Zelda, I am sorry I can't stop how I feel." I shove his hand away.

"When I think I am getting over you, you do this. It is not fair." I see the hurt in his eyes which makes me cry even more. "I am sorry I just can't." I start to run away. All these mixed feelings are to much. I bump into someone and I don't even say sorry as I continue to run away from Link. As I slow down I realize I bumped into the one mercenary that has been on my mind for days and who heard everything that was said.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am sorry for the lack of activity. I will make sure the next chapter comes earlier. Sorry for spelling I tired to get this out quick. When this story is done I was thinking of doing Ike's point of view what do you guys think. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10: Realization

**Chapter 10**

The tournament is finally starting up again and I have been ignoring Link as much as I can. Things have become awkward between us and I hate it but I am not really helping with the situation either. Every time I see Link coming down the hallway I walk the opposite way and so on. I have grown to loathe eating at the dinning table. I can feel Link's stare as I look down at my food. Yet, ignoring Ike is something I can not do.

"Faster." I block Ike's hits and try to hit him back to no avail. We have been practicing for at least three hours now and I have been able to keep up. "You have improved." I smile in satisfaction.

"Don't get a big head, we need to be ready for the tournament." I can see the glimmer of a smile on his face and it just makes me smile more. We have not talked about the kiss and I am glad it has not really changed our relationship like Link and I. Yet, I wish it did. I have not stopped thinking about that kiss and I am curious to why he did it.

"Why do you want to win the tournament so badly?" Ike looks down at his sword before carefully putting it away.

"To win." I roll my eyes at his comment.

"There must be a deeper meaning to that, right?" I watch as Ike looks down at the floor. Thinking carefully of his next words.

"I promised myself after my father's death, that I would never let anyone that I love die because I was to weak." I see pure emotion in his eyes and I am taken back by them. I have never seen Ike so vulnerable before.

" My sword fighting skills were given to me by my father. If I stay true to them I cannot lose."

"Then let me help you." I smile up at Ike and he looks at me bewildered. I grab his hand and squeeze it gently. I feel him return the gesture. I never expected Ike and I would ever be in a situation like this let alone be partners. I feel my face begin to flush as he looks at me.

"Well, I must be going." I quickly move my hand and start walking to the door. "See you tomorrow at the tournament." I see him smirk before I leave the room.

"Zelda, get up!" I open my eyes and see the outline of Peach. I rub my eyes and cringe as the light hits my face.

"Time to get up sleepyhead." I change into my dress. Today is the day that we have been training for and I don't want to let Ike down.

"So have you chosen?" I look at Peach confused.

"Chosen what?'

"Your boy silly." I feel my stomach drop.

"Peach, you know it is not like that." I rub the fabric of my dress with my fingers.

"Well you need to at least talk to Link."

"I know I was planning to today." She nods and continues to get ready for the day. Truth is I really did plan to talk to Link today but I still have not figured out exactly how. I hurt his feelings and I am not sure how to face him. As we begin to head to the arena I see Link in front of us. I say goodbye to the girls and run to catch up with him.

"Link." I grab his arm as he turns to look at me.

"Oh, Zelda." I can see the worry in his expression

"Can I talk to you?" He nods in agreement and we stop at a bench near the garden. We sit there for awhile waiting for someone to say something first.

"Im.." We both say at once and look down from embarrassment.

"You go first." He says, being the gentlemen that he is.

"I am sorry for hurting you." My hands clench my dress and I can't meet his eyes.

"No, I am sorry." I look up to see Link's sad face. "I was selfish and I put my feelings out there expecting you to feel the same. I am sorry."

"I should not have lashed out on you like that. We both made mistakes and it is important that we both know we forgive each other." He smiles at me and I smile back

"You like him don't you?" I feel my face heat up at his question.

"Yes." It took me awhile to admit it but it is true I have grown feelings for Ike ever since I met him.

"If he ever treats you bad I will set him straight."

"Were not even together Link." He flashes a grin. We both get up and head to the arena.

"You know your pretty when you smile." I look at him confused. "Don't worry it is just a compliment." I hit him on the shoulder and he looks at me shocked but I know he is just kidding. We both laugh and continue walking to the arena. The arena is decorated with balloons and streamers. Music blasts in the room as well. We see everyone sitting on the bleachers and they are glad to see us.

"Are you guys excited?"

"I would be if I was fighting." Peach crosses her arms in frustration.

"Don't worry Peach. You will get the next one." Link says and she puffs her cheeks and looks away. The teams are now shown on the screen and Ike and I are against Fox and Snake. The others learn who their competition is and we get ready for the brawl. Everyone beings to depart and I wave Link goodbye. Only Ike and I are left.

"So you made up with him?"

"Yeah I don't know if we could ever go back to how things were but it is a start."

"I hope your happy together." I see him scowl as he walks away. This only leaves me hurt and confused. Together? I bite my lip as I walk away from the bleachers to the entrance of the stage.

"It seems you made Ike really angry." I turn to see Marth with Samus, shoulder to shoulder.

"I didn't do anything. He is the one that stormed away." Marth and Samus exchange glances.

"Well any jealousy guy would be."

"Really?" They both nod and smirk at the same time.

"You guys have become scary close."

"Really? I wonder why?" Marth moves his arm and Samus stiffens hers. He gives her a gentle smile and she gives up revealing that the two are holding hands.

"So dose this mean?"

"That were dating." Samus blushes and Marth continues to smile. "Samus has not got use to saying it yet.

"Hey!" He kisses her on the cheek and she rolls her eyes.

"Well I am happy for you two." I give them a hug and say goodbye as I enter the stage.

Delfino Plaza

I emerge to a bright sunny island. I land on a flying stage. I see Fox emerge arose from me and Ike and Snake above me. The announcer beings to count

"3, 2, 1, GO!" I run to meet Fox but he jumps above me to where Snake and Ike are. They begin to work together to battle Ike.

"I see how it is get the stronger brawler first." I will make them regret that decision. Ike blocks Snake's and Fox's attacks. I jump and twirl to hit the two brawlers with my magic and they both fly of the mini stage. They are able to get back on and we continue the brawl. As we fight the flying stage takes us across the island. If I was not fighting I would love to travel her. Ike kicks Fox off the stage and powers up his sword with fire waiting for his return. While Snake shoots me with his grenade launcher and I barley have time to use my magic shield. I shoot a fire ball but it misses Snake and he kicks me, flipping me over. I fall face first into the ground. I get up quickly before he can flip me over again. I see him running towards me and I extend my leg and trip him. He grabs the edge of the platform before he can fall off. I see him drop down only to rise to the sky thanks to his cyper.

"Coming down." I turn around to see Fox slamming into the platform. Ike smiles at me from above and I jump to the higher platform. I feel my face begging to burn from the wind contacting my open wounds. We suddenly land on a small island east of the town. I feel the platform disappear under my feet and I land on the island's sand. I see Fox running trying to create a surprise attack but I deflect it and hit him with my own attack. He is sent deep in the water and begins to struggle for air. Ike grabs Snake and throws him into the sand. He brings his sword higher to deliver his last blow but Snake is faster and hits him into the water. I feel the sand under my feet diminish as the platform returns. I look to see Ike struggling to get on. I begin to sprint to him but I stop when I reuliaze I am surrounded by bombs. Snake must have planted them when we were on the island. I feel the pain of a laser on my back and jump up to avoid Fox's gun. I transport to the sky as the bombs blow up. I groan in frustration as I see Snake with his stupid flying machine coming after me. Fox is right under me and I use my leg and slam into him. He almost falls out of the stage but sadly the platform lands and he is saved. This time we land near the pier and I have to jump to the other side to not get wet. The area is much smaller than the island and it is much easier to lose this way. Fox charges at Ike who easily picks him up and throws him in the air. I am caught of guard and Snake grabs me from behind and I feel my body become weak. I fall into the water and I can feel his weight on me.

"Give up princess." I can barley breath as he holds me down in the water. My mind flashes back to the lake in Ordon and how weak I was. I see Ike's figure as he comes to rescue me.

"Not this time." I gurgle from under that water, I use my free leg and kick Snake off me. I take a deep breath as air fills my lungs. I put all my strength into my magic and hit his in the stomach. The impact of my magic sends him flying out of the stage.

"DEFEATED" I crawl over the side of the wall. I am drenched in water. I try to squeeze the water out of my dress. The platform begins to appear and I am barley able to get on before we are flying through the sky once more. I see Fox coming my way. I try to get up but my body is to tired to do anything. I hold on tightly to the edge hoping I will be able to stay on.

"DEFEATED" I open one eye.

"Did I lose?" I see Ike's arm extend for me.

"No stupid I just saved your life." I grab his hand and he helps me on to the platform.

"So that means-" I feel my mood brighten.

"We won." I scream in excitement and jump into Ike's arms. I can feel him tense up from the contact but eventually I feel his arms wrap around me.

"You guys did great!" Peach gives me a big hug and so dose Samus. I smile at both of them.

"You have gotten so much stronger Zelda." Link pats me on the shoulder. I smile awkwardly. Ike grabs my arm and take me away from everyone.

"We need to fix your wounds." I look back at everyone who look misplaced from our sudden departure.

"Hold still." I close my eyes bracing myself. Ike rubs the ointment onto my wound and I yelp in pain.

"You can handle almost drowning but not medicine?" I see the amusement in his eyes and I glare back at him. "Your done." I hop of the counter and look at my face in the mirror. I see Ike putting away the medicine in the mirror's reflection.

"What was that comment about earlier?" I watch his movements in the mirror as he continues to clean up.

"What comment?" I roll my eyes at his useless attempt of delaying his answer.

"When you said I hope you will be happy together." He makes no falter or hesitation in his task as he closes the medicine box.

"I meant what I said." He begins to walk to the door of the health office. The distance between us seems a mile long.

"Why did you kiss me?" I cross my arms and stare at him. I can see he is stumped at my question.

"I can't-" I don't let him finish as I capture his lips with mine. I feel him tense up and my stomach drops. I have never been so nervous in my life. To express my feelings towards this mercenary in such a bold fashion is new to me. To explain my feelings to him with words, while he continues to make up excuses is not possible. I put my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I feel him react and my stomach burst with butterflies. Ike is kissing me back. Ike, the mercenary I use to hate and wanted nothing to do with. I feel his tongue slid across my lips asking for entrance. I let him in as we fight for control. Of coarse Ike wins no doubt. He holds my waste and brings me closer. Soon we come up for air and we connect our foreheads.

"I only want you. It has always been you Ike." I feel his heart beat racing like mine.

"That is good then because I am not letting you get away." He begins to kiss my neck and I feel pure pleasure from every kiss.

We hear a knock on the door and quickly separate from each other.

"Can I come in?" I hear Daisy's voice and I have to cough before I can say my first word.

"Yes." She opens the door and welcomes us with a warm smile.

"Congratulations you two! You made it to the finals!"

"We did it!" I jump into Ike's arms once more, this time he holds me tighter and spins me around.

There is nothing else I could ever want then to be here with Ike. He is all I want and need.

**I am sad to say that this is the second to last chapter not including the epilogue. I am so grateful for all the lovely reviews. I am so glad you guys like this story. I will be doing the story from Ike's point of view soon but there are some other stories I would like to work on. I have a harry potter one shot I would like to finish and other ideas. Please review and please tell me if you catch any grammar mistakes. : )**


	11. Chapter 11: Final Bow

**Here it is. I hope you guys like it! There will be a epilogue as long as you guys want it.**

Final bow

I close my dorm room door as quietly as I can and run down the stairs. I hear the floor creek and I slow my pace. The mansion is coveredin the dark of night. The moon light shines through the stain glass windows, guiding my way to the door. I feel the soft breeze hit my face as I open the front door. I close it without making a sound and walk to the garden. The final match of the tournament is tomorrow but that wont stop me. As I begin to enter the woods, I feel my legs move quicker. My heartbeat beats faster as I sprint through the woods. I run through groups of trees as the wind hits my face. I have never felt so free, sovibrant**. **I have been in this area so many times I have memorized where the trees are planted. I begin to slow down as I get closer to the pond. The moon shines down on the pond just like any other night. I breath out and I can see my breath turn into a small fog in front of my face. It is cold but not cold enough for me to freeze. I look around me and listen for any unordinary sound.

"You seem energetic tonight." I hold my breath as I feel a set of arms wrap around my waste.

"Hi" I feel a pair of lips on my neck and I can't help but smile. The figure continues to kiss my neck up to my ear and I begin to giggle with excitement. I turn around to meet dark blue orbs staring at me.

"Hi to you too." I bring him closer and kiss his lips briefly. The kiss is slower than before but contains the same feeling. I feel him move closer, as he tries to capture my lips in another kiss. I pull back as I watch him grunt in frustration. I laugh and hide behind a tree. I encourage him to pursue me. He raises his eye brows and crosses his arms.

"What are you, five?" I run to another tree. He sighs as he walks to the tree. I move to the front of the tree as he goes to the back. He comes around the front and I go to the back. We continue this childish game till he finally catches me. He pushes me lightly against the tree.

"Got you." I smile as he kisses my lips. It feels like a life time before we part. Our foreheads meet and I can't help but smile. He grabs my hand and we sit down near the pond. The grass is wet from the early morning dew. I decided to lay down and look up at the early morning sky. Ike joins me and we watch the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" He stops watching the stars and turns to look at me his eyes shining brighter than any star in the sky.

"Tomorrow." I focus on one star and analyze it. There is not much to analyze since it is so far away.

"Are you scared?" I look at him now and I see no hate or anger in his eyes. I see respect and concern.

"No." my voice dose not falter because I am not lying. I am not afraid, I shouldn't be. "I just wish we knew who we will be against." Ike and I have been so busy training we never took a second to see who was winning the other battles. We would watch other brawlers fight to learn their attacks but we never though of the score.

"I know, I should have paid attention."

I turn my body fully towards him now and lean on my elbow.

"Don't say that. I was not looking either, it is hard to when I am with you." I blush as I barley say the last few words. He raises his eyebrows and begins to smirk.

"Really?" I slap him on the arm and cover my face.

"Yes, don't get a big head about it." He chuckles to himself and I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

"I can't pay attention when I am with you either." I stare at him in disbelief. It is his turn to be embarrassed as he scratches the back of his neck. I smile as I scoot closer to him. He wraps his arm around me and I breath in his sent. It is so calming, he smells like the woods and a bit of pine. When I am with Ike it feels like we are the only two people in the world. It calming yet also scary. For one man to make me feel all these emotions is freighting. He can break my heart with just a couple of words. We sit in silence, as we listen to the sounds of nature. I feel my eyes begin to close from lack of sleep. I try to stay awake but sleep takes over.

"Ike brought you back here last night." Unlike Peach she was not smiling but rather smirking at my disheveled appearance. Memories from our night by the lake made me blush as I did my best to smooth out my hair. Just the thought of him brought feelings of warmth. It was uncomfortable but in a good kind of way.

"So do you think you will be ready for today? All eyes will be on you two." Peach's question brought me out of my daze. The sudden realization of this being the final battle made me sad. Of course not having to deal with training and injuries was great but I liked being partners with Ike. Would the tournament being over change things? What were we anyway? These questions seem to cloud my mind all the way through breakfast. Once everyone was done with their meal we got up to head to the stadium.

"Zelda are you alright." Link placed his hand on my shoulder as he looked at me with concern. The spark of electricity I usually felt when Link touched me was gone and replaced with comfort that only a friend could give.

"Huh, oh sorry Link I have been in a daze all morning." I was careful to leave out the reason why knowing he might not be ready to talk about those things.

"Don't worry Zelda you and Ike will do great today." The way he said Ike's name seemed strained and painful but I pretended not to notice.

"Thanks Link." I gave him a small smile before catching up to Peach and Samus. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Link talking with Ike. He seemed stern by his body language as if trying to be intimidating. However, Ike seemed to be unhappy with the encounter. I decided to ignore them and try not to worry. I had to focus on the battle at hand. This would show everyone how strong I had become. I had many tournaments in the past but they never showed my true abilities. Even with all the drama that has been going on recently there was no excuse to do poorly today.

Link watched Zelda walk to Samus and Peach before looking for Ike. He could accept being friends with Zelda but he needed to make sure she was safe. He had always protected her in the past. This time there was no way he could intervene. He would have to watch from a screen like everybody else and it killed him to see her in pain. Once Link spotted Ike he didn't waste any time to approach him. Ike didn't look fazed as he saw Link coming. Ike's constant blank expressions frustrated Link but he was determined to confront him.

"I just want to make things clear." Link paused as if waiting for Ike to reply. Ike did nothing but glare back at the hero. "Today is going to be tough no doubt and I know you must somewhat care for her cause she cares a whole lot about you." This earned a scowl from Ike but Link dismissed it and continued. "I just want her to be safe. I don't want her to get hurt okay."

"She can protect herself. I know you have been her hero but you of all people should know she is strong enough." Ike did not wait for a reply as he began to head towards the stadium leaving a speechless Link to his thoughts.

The stadium was full of commotion. The air was thick with anticipation for the brawl. The screens flashed our names with our competitors. My eyes grew wide as I read who we would be facing. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon. It was as if ice was traveling through my veins. They would have to fight Ganondorf. Any confidence I had was long gone as my hands began to shake. No wonder they made it so far in the tournament. I knew Ganon's power too well. The amount of torture I dealt with over the years still gave me nightmares to this day.

"What's wrong?" Ike gave no indication of worry as he looked up at the screen. "Well it makes sense." I couldn't meet his gaze as I did my best to hide my shaking hands. This would be much harder than we ever expected it to be. "Don't be nervous it will only affect your abilities." He made it sound like it was easy not to be nervous. Ike was so strange.

"It's easier said than done." I looked around the room and met Ganondorf's stare. He looked at me as if I was a piece of meat that he was ready to destroy. I couldn't help but shiver as his grin grew wider. He must have been looking forward to this all day. Just then the announcement for us to enter the arena echoed throughout the stadium. My nerves seem to have hit an all-time high at this point. Ike grabbed my arm and pulled me in close. His sudden movement made my heart jump.

"Hey look at me." He held my face in his hands as my eyes look at his piercing blue ones. "You are much stronger then you were before. Just remember what I've taught you. From the looks of it Ganondorf does not like to play fair so take a deep breath and focus." I did what he said and let out a long breath. It helped with the nerves and my hands became steady. "Good and whatever you do don't let them win." Right when I thought he was going to pull away he brought me closer instead. He kissed me in a way he has never done before. It was slower as if he was memorizing how my lips felt. Ike was like a shot of lightning to my senses and I couldn't help but get lost in him. It ended so fast that it could have been a dream. Ike left to his platform leaving me breathless.

"Jerk." I muttered as I made my way towards the platform that would be taking me towards the battle. I clenched my hands into fists and slowly released my grip. It was now or never.

**Samshville**

It was such a pleasant scenery. It seemed unfitting under these circumstances. The animals of Animal Crossing stood and watched as the brawlers descended onto the stage. They seemed so happy to see people fight close to death just to gain the honor of winning. It all seemed unjust at this point. The first person I locked eyes with was Capitan Falcon. He had an aura of confidence that seemed to bring him high spirits. Unlike Ganondorf, Captain Falcon wanted to win and not kill his opponent. Ike showed no emotion as he came into view. The last was Ganondorf. He simply smirked at me as I moved into my battle stance.

**3….2….1…..GO!**

Ike quickly ran to Ganon, successfully knocking him to the ground. I watched as Captain Falcon prepared to hit Ike from behind. I use Din's fire to stop him. Ike uses the opportunity to counter attack. He slashes Falcon on his side sending him across the stage. However, Ganondorf punches Ike while his back is turned. The dark magic seeps through Ike making him groan in pain. I head for Ganon and swipe him with my magic. This does little to help as I am sent flying to the moving platform. I get up fast to find Captain Falcon preparing to punch. I use Nayru's love which blocks his attack. I transport behind him and kick his side. He grunts in pain but is able to use his raptor boost and send me in the air. I slam my foot down and it sends him face first to the ground. I side step and kick him sending him off the stage. However, Captain Falcon gets up and I have to rethink my strategy. By this time Ike was doing a good job of fighting Ganondorf. They both had strength so it made it harder to send them flying off the stage. Ganon kicked Ike successfully making him fall. It actually gave him the advantage to throw his sword into the air and smash down onto Ganondorf. This made Ganon yell in anger but instead of focusing his furry onto Ike he looked to me. Dark magic spread across his arm as he tried to get me into a choke hold. I missed his arm by inches and let Din's fire do its damage. He flinched slightly but I knew it wasn't the strongest attack. Just then I felt my body being sent up into the air. I screamed as I felt my whole body on fire thanks to Captain Falcon's grip. I did my best to push him away as I fell back to the ground.

"Get up." I followed Ike's order and barley missed a kick to the face by Ganon. I transported myself onto the moving platform where I could get a better aim. Ike began heading for Captain Falcon and hit him with a surge of attacks. I covered Ike by keeping Ganondorf at bay. This continued before Ganon got the idea and came up to the platform. I couldn't stop him from pulling me up into a choke hold this time. I squirmed under his hard grip desperate for air. He smiled at me devilishly, enjoying my pain.

**Defeated**

The flash of light distracted Ganondorf long enough for me to kick him off the platform. I looked around afraid of where Ike was. "Can't get rid of me that fast princess." I couldn't help but smiles as we both centered are attention at Ganondorf. Ganon only laughed at us with a smirk spreading on his face. "Well isn't this cute. The Princess and the Mercenary. Haven't seen that one before or should I say Queen." His words looked like they affected Ike. I didn't think it was a big deal but something told me Ganon knew something I didn't.

"Shut up. We don't have time for your games." Ike's response only seemed to amuse Ganondorf more.

"You don't have a choice." It only took seconds for Ganon's foot to ram into Ike's chest. I did my best to trip him but it was useless as my throat was in his hands once more. I whimpered in pain, as he let the dark magic surge throughout my body. It brought me back to the time when he controlled me. I felt used and defenseless. It was like I was a doll he could easily throw away. Just as I was about to lose consciousness the sound of Ike's yell filled my ears. The grip that was willing to end my life lost its hold as I fell to the floor. Ike smashed his sword into Ganondorf sending him flying for the first time. I inhaled air as fast as I could to regain my composure. Ike offered his hand and I took it.

"Thanks." I muttered, still trying to catch my breath.

"No problem. Let's just beat this ass hole already." I nodded in agreement as I charged towards Ganondorf. I stunned him with my magic before kicking him across the stage. Ike threw up his sword and slashed Ganon's side. For a while we fought Ganon like this. We covered each other and provided combo attacks. We were working just like a team should. When it seemed like we were close to the end Ganondorf was breathing heavily. His usual grin was long gone. It was replaced with a look of agony and hatred.

"It's over Ganondorf." I said confidently ready to strike. He began to chuckle. Ike and I looked at each other in confusion, that was until we saw the light of the smash ball in the distance. No, it was far from over. Ganon took the opportunity to reach for it and Ike followed him. The anxiety and nerves I felt before the match arose. Ike tried to swing his sword to stop Ganondorf but he was too high. The smash ball broke, giving Ganon all its power. My heart dropped. This was true fear. His familiar smirk was back growing wider as he witness me standing there.

"Zelda!" I could barely hear Ike as I kept eye contact with Ganon. He began to transform before my eyes to the bore he once was. I didn't register someone throwing me into the air till it was too late. I caught my breath as I watched Ganondorf ram into Ike sending him off the stage into the air. Light shined as the deadly words I hoped never to hear for him echoed throughout the stage.

**Defeated**

I fell on the floor and cried out in pain. I landed on my arm from focusing on Ike instead of myself. As Ganon transformed back into his other form his laugh seemed to surround the stage with an eerie atmosphere. "What a fool. You still haven't learned have you princess? Ganon pressed his boot onto my chest. Once again I was struggling for breath under his will. "Always being the damsel in distress, never strong enough to do it on your own." He pressed into my chest harder. If he pressed anymore he would break my ribs. He would kill me that was for sure. Everyone would watch me die because I wasn't strong enough. Instead of taking my pain and becoming stronger I hid behind smiles and waves. He was right; I was always the damsel in distress. Ike sacrificed himself for me just how Link has done before. However, he was wrong now. I am not the damsel, I am the hero. Fire shot out from my open hand sending Ganondorf off my chest. Instead of taking my time I quickly transformed into the person who I could always be strong; where fear was not an option. Sheik. I took out my iron chain and struck Ganon's face. He cried out in pain giving me an opening to use my spin kick. I continued to bombard him with kicks and spins till he got a punch in. His dark magic did little to affect me as I jumped away from his grasp. I use my needles to agitate him. Anger drove my bold attacks as I transport behind him. I slash his back leaving a wound. Ganon elbows me and I duck as he tries for another. The pain in my head is nothing compared to what he has coming. I maneuver my body away from his punches and kick him in the gut. I could see him getting angrier by each hit. To my surprise he got a grip on my leg and threw me off the side. I tried to grip the stage but my fingers slipped and I began descending towards my loss. I had to think fast or this would be over. Just as I was hitting the edge I threw my chain up to the side to save my fall. Relief flooded my senses as I slowly inched back up to the side. Ganondorf laughed in success but stopped when he did not hear the announcer. This was my chance. Just as he was about to look over the side I pushed my body up and sent him flying to the other side.

"I have had enough of this!" He glared at me in annoyance and I glared right back. This could go on forever. I may be stronger but I didn't have the strength to keep him off the stage for long. My prayers were answered as the smash ball came into view. This was it. I ran to the smash ball ready to jump and absorb its power. However, I couldn't reach thanks to Ganondorf forcing me to the ground. He laughed before reaching for it himself but missed it. The only way to get the smash ball was to be away from him but how? Then it hit me. Din's fire! I transformed back into my usual form and sent a fire ball Ganon's way. This slowed him down and gave me the chance to aim for the smash ball. It was a direct hit. As my body absorbed its power I felt stronger than ever before. My hands were glowing with significant power. I watched as Ganon's smirk fell off his face. He was the one in fear for a change. I wasted no time in taking out my bow.

"This is for Ike." The golden string stuck Ganondorf, freezing him in place. As I pull the arrow back I feel all my power go into it. I let out one last breath before letting the arrow go. "Who is the damsel now?" The arrow strikes his chest and blasts him off of the stage.

**Defeated**

I drop to my knees and smile. My body is in pain but I feel so good. I've proved many wrong and I did not stoop to what was expected. I couldn't stop smiling from my realization. Being happy did not mean I had to find someone to love or be accepted by others. True happiness was proving them wrong and that is exactly what I did.


End file.
